Stuck On You
by diyaRi De
Summary: Takdirku dan kamu seperti benang merah. Seberapa pun kerasnya usahaku, aku tidak akan bisa menjauh.
1. Chapter 1

**All Characters aren't mine. They Belong to Mangaka Eyeshield 21.**

 **Original Fiction Story by Diyari De (Do not duplicate, translate to other language, or copy it to some other site)**

 **Diyari De Present : Stuck On You**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

.

.

Kaki yang panjang menuruni bis yang berhenti di halte. Seorang lelaki berjalan menuju gerbang kampusnya yang berjarak dua ratus meter dari halte. Dengan tas gendongnya, lelaki itu berjalan dengan santai seraya membetulkan _earphone_ di telinganya. Rambut merah tersibak dari balik tudung jaketnya. Lelaki itu berhenti di depan toko buku dan melirik ke koran di sebelahnya. Dia menurunkan tudung jaket lalu mengambil koran itu.

"Aku beli ini Paman," ujar Akaba mengeluarkan uang dari saku jaketnya.

"Dua piala tahun ini? Selamat. Kalian memang hebat," balas pemilik toko buku.

Akaba memamerkan senyum cerah sambil memberikan uangnya. "Terima kasih."

Akaba melanjutkan perjalannya lagi sambil mengapit koran itu di lengannya. Hari masih pagi dan kampus masih terlihat sepi. Gedung kampus masih jauh di depannya, karena itu seperti biasa Akaba selalu berbelok ke ruang klub yang ada di samping lapangan amefuto, tidak begitu jauh dari gerbang kampus.

"Yo senpai," sapa seseorang dari tempat parkir sepeda.

Akaba menoleh dan melihat ke Jumonji yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. "Sudah lihat berita pagi ini?"

Akaba menggeleng. "Makanya aku beli koran ini."

Jumonji menyamakan langkahnya. "Walaupun kita sering diliput televisi, tapi tetap saja senang rasanya."

Akaba ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi tumben, biasanya selalu terpasang spanduk ucapan selamat setiap kita menang rice bowl?"

"Kita datang terlalu pagi. Mungkin belum dipasang."

Jumonji mengangguk-angguk. Dia lalu membuka pintu ruang club.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Jumonji melihat juniornya menurunkan koran dengan wajah lesu. "Ada apa Satoshi?"

Satoshi, junior mereka di tingkat dua, menghela napasnya. "Kritikus itu lagi-lagi mengoceh."

Akaba menutup pintu di belakangnya dan duduk membuka koran yang sama seperti yang dipegang Satoshi. Sementara Jumonji duduk di sebelah Satoshi ikut membacanya

 _ **KEMENANGAN SAIKYODAI MEMPERTAHANKAN JUARA MUSIM DEPAN 20%**_

"Kau masih percaya apa yang dia bilang? Tahun lalu pun dia bilang kemenangan kita lima puluh persen," ujar Jumonji.

"Hei Satoshi," alih Akaba. "Kau adalah _quarterback_. Hiruma percaya padamu. Maka kamu harus percaya pada dirimu."

"Senpai benar. Buktinya kita bisa bermain tanpa senpai-senpai kita di perempat final kemarin. Lawannya pun tidak mudah," ujar Jumonji.

Akaba tersenyum mengiyakan. Alih-alih dia memberi semangat, namun kecemasan juniornya ini juga sudah menjadi pikiran olehnya. Sebagai wakil kapten, dia harus memosisikan diri sebagai penyemangat tim sekaligus pencari solusi.

"Akaba-san benar," sahut Mamori keluar dari pintu ruang loker yang bisa mendengar obrolan anggotanya dari dalam. "Percaya dirilah yang penting."

Satoshi menghela napas. "Bahkan Anezaki Senpai pun sudah lulus dari kampus," keluhnya.

"Kalau kau mengeluh terus bocah, aku akan menyuruhmu menyikat lapangan!" sahut suara di belakang Mamori sambil membanting pintu ruang loker.

"Hiruma Senpai! Sejak kapan ada di dalam?" kaget Satoshi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam?" tanya Akaba.

"Aku membantu mencari bajunya," jawab Mamori santai.

"Memangnya dia ibumu, Hiruma," sahut Akaba.

"Oh ya. Dua bulan lagi sudah mulai _Amefuto_ L _eague Japan._ " ujar Jumonji.

"Mau kemana Hiruma? Tidak ikut latihan pagi?" tanya Akaba yang melihat Hiruma berjalan keluar.

"Dia mau segera ke asrama," jawab Mamori, mewakili Hiruma.

"Kau juga mau pergi Anezaki-san?"

"Aku mau membantunya berkemas," jawabnya tersenyum. "Sampai nanti semuanya." Mamori lalu menutup pintu.

Jumonji menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala. "Mamori Senpai itu, dia itu sebenarnya manajer club atau asisten Hiruma..," decaknya heran.

.

.

Suara air mengucur dari kamar mandi sudah berhenti, sementara Mamori masih di dalam kamar Hiruma mencari pakaian di lemarinya.

"Cari apa, _heh_?" tanya Hiruma dari pintu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Tanpa menoleh, Mamori masih sibuk mencarinya. " _Turtleneck_ hitammu. Kenapa cuma ada satu?"

"Oh.. Yang satu aku tinggal di asrama," jawab Hiruma santai dan duduk di kasurnya. "tidak usah bawa itu."

Mamori berbalik menghadap Hiruma dan bertolak pinggang. "Jadi kau hanya mau bawa tiga kaos lusuh ini?"

"Bukan kaos lusuh, _bodoh_. Itu kaos keberuntungan."

"Tetap saja lusuh," balas Mamori. "Mana jaket birumu?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahu. "Mana aku tahu. Makanya aku menyuruhmu."

"Itu kan jaketmu. Harusnya kau tahu dimana terakhir menyimpannya."

Hiruma tidak peduli dan kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dengan jengkel Mamori keluar kamar dan melihat ke tumpukan keranjang pakaian. Dibanding Hiruma, Mamori tentu lebih tahu seluk beluk apartemen ini. Dari pinggir keranjang Mamori bisa melihat jaket biru itu. Dia lalu menarik keranjang itu dengan kesal.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu jangan menumpuk jaket yang sudah dipakai di keranjang. Apa susahnya menggantung kembali di lemari?"

"Kau berisik," balas Hiruma.

Mamori tambah menggerutu dan menarik keranjang itu ke depan lemari. Dia menggantungkan kembali semua jaket itu satu per satu. Setelah selesai Mamori lalu keluar kamar. Dia membuka laci rak sepatu dan mengambil tas untuk menyimpan sepatu. Setelah itu mengambil sepatu Hiruma kemudian memasukkan sepatu itu ke dalam tas.

"Kau kan bisa membeli satu untuk ditaruh di asrama. Jadi tidak bolak-balik dibawa seperti ini," keluh Mamori sambil memasukkan tas itu ke koper.

"Ada dua disana. Tapi tidak bisa. Karena itu sepatu ke-"

"Keberuntunganmu. Aku tahu," lanjut Mamori. "Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan."

"Itu kau tahu," balas Hiruma memamerkan senyuman khasnya.

"Apa lagi yang belum?" tanya Mamori.

"Cerberus."

Mamori melirik ke anjing yang sedang tidur di sofa. "Dia tidak usah dimasukkan ke koper."

"Sepertinya cukup," ujar Hiruma.

"Oke."

.

.

Jam kuliah pertama Jumonji sudah selesai. Mahasiswa yang lain sudah keluar satu per satu, sementara Jumonji penasaran dengan berita yang ditulis di koran tadi, karena itu dia membawanya ke kelas.

Dia membaca tentang analisis kritikus itu mengenai nasib tim nya. Disitu tertulis semua fakta yang memang akan terjadi di tahun depan. Seperti hal nya tahun kemarin diprediksi kemungkinan lulusnya Banba, masuknya Hiruma dan Agon ke klub liga nasional, dan Yamato yang pulang pergi ke Amerika membela klub disana. Tahun ini pun persentase tambah menurun dikarenakan pemain tingkat empat yang akan lulus tahun depan. Seperti Hiruma, Agon, Ikkyu, dan Akaba. Ditambah Yamato yang masih sibuk dengan liga Amerika.

Hal itu memang sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak punya pemain berkualitas lainnya. Jumonji ingat Hiruma pernah bilang, saat mereka akan bermain tanpa senior lagi, maka dengan begitu mereka akan menyadari kemampuan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Selain para pemain yang dibahas oleh kritikus ini, dia juga menuliskan faktor terpenting yang tidak akan bersama _Sang Wizards_ lagi di musim depan. Ya, tentu saja Anezaki Mamori. Mengingat dia sudah lulus dua bulan kemarin. Dia lulus lebih cepat daripada angkatan yang lain. Karena itu, kritikus itu menuliskan penurunan drastis itu disebabkan oleh otak dari Saikyoudai Wizard, Hiruma dan Mamori, sudah tidak bersama mereka lagi musim depan. Disana tertulis kalau Mamori kemungkinan akan dibawa Hiruma sebagai asisten pribadi di Tokyo Storm.

"Apa?" kaget Jumonji. "Aku belum pernah mendengar ini."

.

.

Hiruma mengeluarkan kartu id dari dalam laci kamarnya. Disana tertulis nama Anezaki Mamori dan tulisan Asisten di bawahnya.

"Kau masih tidak mau menerimanya, _heh_?" tanya Hiruma menyodorkan kartu id itu ke Mamori.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak bisa," balas Mamori.

"Kau tidak bisa waktu itu karena sedang mengurus tugas akhirmu, tapi kau sekarang sudah lulus. Jadi kenapa lagi?"

"Aku ingin bekerja," jawab Mamori.

"Kalau begitu kerja padaku."

"Aku sudah diterima di sekolah Chiba. Minggu depan aku mulai bekerja."

"Aku akan membayarmu berapa pun yang kau mau."

Mamori menghela napas. "Bukan itu masalahnya..."

"Jadi apa masalahnya, sialan?"

Mamori melotot dengan panggilannya itu. "Aku tidak ingin kuliahku terasa sia-sia. Aku kuliah pendidikan karena aku mau jadi guru. Kalau aku lulus lalu bekerja jadi asistenmu, untuk apa aku kuliah susah payah seperti ini?" jelasnya.

" _Keh_... Kau bisa jadi guru dan jadi asistenku," balas Hiruma.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan keduanya sekaligus."

"Kau bisa. Buktinya kau bisa jadi manajer klub sambil kuliah dan mengerjakan tugas akhir."

"Itu beda." Mamori mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau begitu memaksa?"

"Karena aku sudah membuat id ini atas namamu."

"Harusnya kau tanya dulu," balas Mamori.

"Kalau begitu simpan saja," ujar Hiruma menyerahkan kartu id itu ke Mamori. "Kau mau bekerja atau tidak, namamu sudah tertulis sebagai asisten di data klub."

Mamori melihat kartu id itu di tangannya lalu melihat ke Hiruma lagi. "Begitukah?"

"Aku malas mengurus dan menggantinya ke klub karena namamu sudah tercatat. Jadi simpan saja itu seolah kau asisten sialanku."

"Jadi memang apa fungsi dari kartu ini?"

"Kau bisa gratis masuk stadion saat Tokyo Storm bertanding. Kau bisa masuk ke kantornya, keluar masuk asrama atlet dan tempat latihannya."

Mamori mengangguk-angguk tersenyum. "Baiklah aku akan menyimpannya. Mungkin akan berguna nanti."

.

.

Malam hari Mamori baru saja selesai melipat bajunya, teleponnya berdering. Mamori lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo Ma," sapanya.

 _"Halo Mamori, mama mendengar berita, apa itu benar?"_ tanya Mama Mamori langsung.

Mamori mengerutkan keningnya berpikir. "Berita... Apa Ma?"

 _"Ayahmu membaca koran tadi pagi, katanya kamu akan menjadi asisten Hiruma-san di Tokyo Storm?"_

"Oh tidak Ma. Itu tidak benar. Lagipula aku sudah diterima bekerja.."

 _"Ah... Ya... Mm.. Syukurlah kalau kamu sudah dapat kerja."_

Mamori mendengar nada tidak biasa dari Mamanya. "Memangnya kenapa Ma?"

 _"Ah tidak... Cuma tadi ayahmu senang sekali membaca berita itu. Kamu tahu, dia pasti akan bilang ke teman-teman kantornya. Seperti saat kamu jadi manajer Saikyoudai Wizards."_

"Maaf Ma. Youichi memang memintaku, tapi aku menolaknya."

 _"Tidak apa Mamori. Tidak perlu memikirkannya. Jalani saja sesuai keinginanmu. Kalau begitu sudah ya. Sudah malam, kamu istirahat."_

"Ya ma. Selamat malam."

Mamori lalu mengeluarkan dari laci kartu id yang diberikan Hiruma tadi. Dia lalu memandangi kartu itu lama dan berpikir.

.

.

Side Note :

Haai... Selamat Tahun Baru 2019 ! Tahun Baru, Cerita Baru. Ada yang nunggu-nunggu comeback saya ga nih? (Serasa artis aja, pakai kata comeback XD)

Okee.. Sebagai permulaan, sesuai sinopsis dan judul fic ini, sepertinya sudah bisa ketebak ya ceritanya akan seperti apa. Yup! Walau pun biasa dan pasaran mirip dengan fic saya yang lainnya. Saya akan buat cerita ini 'berwarna' dan menarik untuk dibaca.

Saya tidak akan membuat fic ini begitu drama, karena dua cerita saya yang terakhir sudah terlalu drama. Jadi 'mungkin' fic SOY ini akan saya buat santai XD

So guys... Harap bersabar menunggu update chapter selanjutnya. Dan seperti biasa I love Friday, So I'll update on friday~ ! Not every week but every month, on friday. See you next update~

Jangan lupa review dan favorite cerita ini. Ditunggu..

Salam : De


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

Latihan sore ini berlangsung dengan semangat. Para junior harus bisa terbiasa berlatih tanpa senior mereka. Dan memang seperti itu faktanya. Semua pemain tingkat empat tidak ada di lapangan.

"Oh Anezaki Senpai, kamu datang?" sapa perempuan berambut hitam berponi itu.

Mamori balas tersenyum kepada Sachiko, manajer baru klub. Tidak bisa dibilang baru, karena dia sudah mulai bergabung setahun belakangan. Satu angkatan dengan Satoshi.

"Apa mereka tidak kenal namanya istirahat?" tanya Sachiko, yang membuat Mamori menoleh ke arahnya. "Kita baru saja memenangkan Rice Bowl. Kupikir setidaknya mereka akan bersantai selama seminggu."

Anezaki tertawa. "Motto kita itu, pemenang tidak pernah istirahat. Jadi jangan heran, karena tim kita berisi orang-orang yang tidak mau kalah."

Sachiko mengangguk. "Padahal tidak ada kapten. Tapi mereka tetap semangat seperti ini."

"Mereka harus terbiasa tanpa Youichi. Walau sepertinya dia masih akan bertahan setahun lagi di kampus ini."

Sachiko memandang heran menunggu kelanjutan cerita Mamori.

"Dia belum mengerjakan tugas akhir," lanjut Mamori, tertawa.

Mamori melihat seseorang dari kejauhan yang melambai ke arahnya dari ujung lapangan. Orang itu kemudian berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hai Anezaki Senpai," sapa Yamato.

"Hai Yamato-kun. Kamu sudah kembali?" ujar Mamori.

"Ya. Aku sudah bilang ke pelatih disana kalau aku akan ikut UL Cup Februari nanti," balas Yamato tersenyum.

"Jangan percaya ucapannya, Senpai," ujar Honjo yang sedang menerima lemparan bola di belakang Yamato. "Sebelum rice bowl dia juga bilang seperti itu, dan kau lihat sendiri kenyataan."

"Jangan ungkit itu," balas Yamato. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perjuanganku memohon-mohon pada manajer klub disana agar aku bisa pulang saat semifinal kemarin itu."

"Dan kita bisa tetap menang tanpamu," lanjut Honjo.

Mamori tersenyum mendengar debatan mereka.

"Oh ya... Apa jadwal _draw_ turnamenUL Cup sudah keluar, Sachiko-san?" tanya Yamato.

"Belum ada informasi," jawab Sachiko menggelengkan kepala.

"Kamu sudah bicara ke pelatih tentang kapten baru Sachiko-san?" tanya Mamori.

Sachiko mengangguk. "Sudah. Pelatih bilang, dia menyerahkan semua kepada senpai sebelum kamu keluar dari kampus ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mencatat jadwal pemilihan untuk kapten baru di papan tulis," ujar Mamori. "Aku ke ruang klub dulu."

Mamori berjalan menuju ruang klub. Dia membuka pintunya. Tidak ada orang di dalam. Mamori lalu menuju ke papan tulis yang biasa dipakai untuk membuat pengumuman.

 _PEMILIHAN KAPTEN BARU. Rabu xx Januari 20xx. Jam 3 Sore. PS. TIDAK BOLEH TELAT._

"Aku masih belum keluar dari sini, dan kau sudah mau menggantiku, _heh_? "

Mamori menoleh ke Hiruma yang berdiri diambang pintu. "Kamu mau lihat pemilihannya besok?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa kesini?" tanya Mamori. "Kupikir kamu sudah ke asrama."

"Karena aku tahu kau ada disini," jawab Hiruma.

"Ada apa lagi?" balas Mamori curiga.

"Ikut aku."

Mamori dengan ragu mengikuti Hiruma yang sudah lebih dulu jalan di depannya. Mamori menyamakan langkah mereka. Mamori menoleh ke Sachiko yang melihatnya dari balik pagar dalam lapangan. Mamori lalu tersenyum. "Sampai besok," ujarnya kepada Sachiko.

Mamori lalu kembali ke Hiruma. "Kita sebenarnya mau kemana Youchi?"

.

.

"Mau dibawa kemana lagi Anezaki Senpai itu?" ujar Honjo yang berdiri di sebelah Sachiko.

"Dimana ada Anezaki Senpai, disitu pasti ada kapten," balas Sachiko. "Kadang aku kasihan, sudah mengurusi pekerjaan klub, senpai juga harus ikut kapten Hiruma kemana-mana."

"Yah memang seperti itu... Karena Hiruma Senpai lebih mempercayainya dibanding yang lain."

"Bahkan dengan wakil kapten Akaba?"

"Ya," jawab Honjo. "Anezaki Senpai itu ibarat tangan kanannya."

"Bukan sekedar tangan kanannya," sahut Jumonji. "Mamori Senpai itu lebih mirip kekasihnya."

Jumonji melihat Sachiko dan Honjo yang penasaran dengan ceritanya.

"Dia mengurusi apartemen Hiruma Senpai, kasih makan cerberus, me- _laundry_ pakaiannya, dan tahu _password_ apartemennya!"

"Itu sih bukan kekasih, tapi pembantunya," sahut Honjo.

"Mana ada pembantu yang diantar pulang dan diajak makan bersama?" balas Jumonji. "Hiruma Senpai bahkan rela menunggunya setelah selesai latihan."

"Benar juga..." Kali ini Sachiko bersuara. "Saat kalian semua pulang, aku dan Anezaki Senpai beres-beres ruangan. Disana masih ada Kapten."

"Itu karena dia suka berlama-lama disana," balas Honjo.

"Tapi setelah itu dia ikut pulang," lirih Sachiko.

.

.

Mamori dengan malas mengikuti Hiruma melihat-lihat sepatu. Dia hanya diam dan tidak mengeluhkan apapun. Karena sesering apapun Mamori mengeluh dan protes, dia tetap tidak akan didengar. Hiruma tidak akan menggubrisnya dan tidak peduli. Jadi mau dibawa kemana pun Mamori, dia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Jangan yang itu," sahut Mamori. "Kamu sudah punya yang warna hijau."

"Sudah rusak. Makanya aku beli baru."

Mamori menghela napas. "Tapi tetap saja jangan yang hijau. Aku bosan melihatnya."

Hiruma melirik ke Mamori. "Yang pakai aku kenapa kau yang bosan, bodoh."

Mamori lalu mengambil sepatu itu dari tangan Hiruma.

"Maaf permisi," panggil Mamori ke pelayan toko. "Apa ada warna lain untuk sepatu ini? Ukuran dua delapan."

"Baik sebentar. Saya lihat dulu."

Lima menit kemudian pelayan toko itu datang dengan sepatu warna lain di tangannya. "Kami punya warna orange."

"Terima kasih," balas Mamori. "Coba dulu," sahutnya kepada Hiruma dan menariknya untuk duduk di bangku.

Hiruma mencoba sepatu tersebut. Dia berdiri sambil menyamankan kakinya di sepatu itu.

"Bagaimana? Nyaman?" tanya Mamori.

"Hm," jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Saya beli yang ini," ujarnya ke pelayan toko.

Setelah membayar di kasir, mereka lalu keluar dari toko.

"Kau lapar, _heh_?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori belum sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dari dalam tas. "Sebentar." Mamori melihat ke layar ponsel dan tertera nama Sara disana.

"Halo, Sara?" sapa Mamori.

 _"Kau dimana Mamori?"_

"Aku sedang pergi ke Shibuya?"

 _"Shibuya? Sendiri?"_

"Tidak. Bersama Youchi menemaninya membeli sesuatu," jawab Mamori.

 _"Hmm... Kalau begitu besok saja."_

"Ada apa memang?" tanya Mamori.

 _"Begini... Aku mau tanya tentang penulisan tugas akhir."_

"Kalau begitu nanti malam saja."

 _"Baiklah. Sampai nanti Mamori."_

Mamori memasukkan kembali teleponnya. Mamori lalu baru menyadari dimana mereka sekarang setelah tadi menelepon sambil berjalan. Mereka kini sedang mengantri di restoran cepat saji.

"Aku mau _sandwich_ dan _cola_ ," ujar Hiruma.

"Dua _sandwich_ , satu kentang goreng ukuran besar, satu _cola_ , dan satu _ice mocca_ ," ujar Mamori setelah mereka sampai di depan kasir.

"900 yen,' ujar kasir itu.

Hiruma lalu memberikan uangnya setelah itu Hiruma pergi untuk mencari tempat duduk. Tidak sampai lima menit makanan mereka sudah tiba dan Mamori membawanya ke meja yang sudah ditempati Hiruma.

Dia meletakkannya di depan meja dan duduk di depan Hiruma. Mereka menikmati makannya tanpa berbicara. Walaupun orang lain yang mengalaminya pasti merasa canggung dengan situasi seperti ini. Namun tidak dengan Mamori. Hanya diam berdua saja dengan Hiruma seperti ini tidak membuatnya canggung. Dalam situasi apapun Mamori sudah merasa nyaman dengan Hiruma. Baik itu diam ataupun berbicara.

"Kau besok ada acara?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori tidak langsung menjawab. Dia mencerna pertanyaan Hiruma tersebut. "Entahlah," jawabnya.

Mamori tidak mau memberi kepastian dengan pertanyaan Hiruma itu. Karena kalau tidak terlalu penting, Hiruma tidak perlu bertanya untuk memastikan. Dia pasti akan datang menemui Mamori langsung seperti ini. Jadi kalau Hiruma sudah bertanya, pasti ada suatu hal yang penting.

"Pagi.. Siang.. Atau sore?" tanya Mamori ragu.

Hiruma mengangkat bahunya.

Mamori hanya bisa memandang kesal. Dia rasanya ingin membanting _ice mocca_ di tangannya ini. Tapi _yahh_... Bukan sekali dua kali Hiruma tidak menanggapinya seperti ini.

.

.

Mamori mengamati dengan seksama laptop di atas meja bersama Sara. Sudah dua puluh menit Mamori memeriksanya. Mulai dari format penulisan dan tata bahasa. Sembari memeriksa, Sara juga memintanya untuk memperbaikinya.

"Bukan begini kanjinya," ujar Mamori. Dia menghapus beberapa kanji, lalu menuliskan kembali huruf kanji yang benar. Setelah itu kembali membacanya sampai halaman terakhir.

"Oke tidak ada masalah," ucap Mamori lagi.

Sara bernapas lega. "Kuharap proposal penulisan ini disetujui."

"Kapan kamu mau mengajukannya?"

"Besok pagi," jawabnya. "Aku gugup sekali. Menurutmu apa akan disetujui?"

"Kalau tidak ada judul yang sama pasti akan disetujui. Lagipula judulmu menarik. Dosen pasti tidak akan menyulitkanmu," jawab Mamori menenangkan.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sara. "Aku akan mentraktirmu nanti."

Mamori tersenyum. "Sungguh? Aku tunggu ya. Jangan lupa."

Sara tertawa. "Oh ya. Kapan kamu mulai bekerja?"

"Senin besok."

"Di daerah Chiba. Berarti kamu akan naik kereta?"

Mamori jawab mengangguk.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kamu menyewa apartemen disana? Daripada kamu menyewa di Tokyo. Pasti akan melelahkan."

"Yahh... Aku memang sempat memikirkannya. Tapi aku sudah nyaman disini," jawabnya. "Dan lagi aku masih ingin menengok latihan di klub. Aku masih tidak tega meninggalkan mereka."

Sara tersenyum mendengarkannya. "Oh ya.. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu masih sering pergi dengan Hiruma-san?"

"Ya. Tidak terlalu sering juga," jawab Mamori ragu sambil melihat raut wajah Sara yang terlihat cemas.

"Begini Mamori. Ini hanya pendapatku," ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak Mamori. "Kalau kamu sering jalan dengan Hiruma-san, kapan kamu bisa punya pacar?"

Mamori mendengarkan Sara dengan bingung.

"Orang yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira dia pacar kamu. Lelaki pasti tidak akan berani mendekatimu. Terlebih itu Hiruma-san," lanjutnya.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang berpikir seperti itu," ujar Mamori.

Sara menghela napas. "Kamu hanya tidak tahu. Kamu tidak melihat ke sekelilingmu kalau kamu sedang berjalan bersama Hiruma-san di kampus. Mereka semua membicarakanmu!"

Mamori tertawa mendengarnya. "Tenang saja Sara. Aku sudah lulus. Akan jarang ke kampus. Lagipula Youchi juga sibuk dengan Tokyo Storm. Pasti tidak akan sering bertemu. Dan tidak akan ada membicarakannya lagi."

Sara masih memasang wajah cemasnya.

"Aku pasti akan bertemu laki-laki di luar sana. Mungkin guru di sekolahku? Atau di satu kereta?" Mamori lalu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Yahh... Semoga saja."

.

.

Side Note :

Hey... It's Friday! Siapa yang sudah nunggu-nunggu? Hampir saja lupa buat update tadi.

Gimana? Gimana? Sudah kebaca belum jalannya ceritanya?. Yah, nebak-nebak boleh, tapi spoiler jangan. Biar penasaran XD

Jangan lupa review nya ya... Review dua kalimat cukup kok.

Salam : De


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

Mamori menuliskan nama di papan tulis. Dia menuliskan nama calon kapten baru. Ada nama Yamato, Jumanji, dan Satoshi. Ketiga nama itu sudah jelas bukan dari keinginan mereka sendiri, tapi Mamori pilih dari karakter, semangat, dan pola permainan mereka.

Para pemain hanya terdiam melihat Mamori sambil menunggunya berbicara.

"Okee," ujarnya. "Apa perlu kita adakan pemungutan suara?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Anezaki-san," jawab Akaba. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanya dari ketiga nama itu siapa yang mau menjadi kapten?"

Semua mata langsung menuju ke arah tiga orang itu. Namun ketiganya tidak ada yang mau mengajukan diri.

"Aku tidak bisa Senpai. Kau tahu aku sibuk di klub Amerika. Pasti akan sulit," ujar Yamato.

"Aku juga tidak bisa!" lanjut Satoshi. "Aku tidak sanggup jiika harus menggantikan Kapten Hiruma dua posisi sekaligus."

Mamori melihat ke Jumonji yang tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia masih dengan ekspresi tenangnya. Mamori melihat ke Akaba dan saling berpandangan. Akaba mengangguk mengkonformasi.

"Baiklah," sahut Mamori. "Jumonji-kun? Kamu siap menggantikan Youichi sebagai Kapten?"

Jumonji menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Yahh... Aku tidak tahu sanggup atau tidak. Tapi karena tidak ada yang bisa, aku siap."

Mamori tersenyum. "Bagus," ujarnya. "Sekarang penyerahan ban kapten. Akaba-san, kamu bisa menyerahkannya mewakili Youichi."

"Oke." Akaba lalu maju dan memakaikan ban kapten di lengan Jumonji sebagai simbolis pergantian kapten. Setelah terpasang, semua anggota tim bertepuk tangan. Mereka bersorak menyelamati Jumonji.

"Jumonji-kun, kamu kapten kita yang baru dan Satoshi-kun wakil kaptennya," Mamori.

"Oke."

.

.

Para pemain sudah mulai berlatih di lapangan. Mamori memakai jaketnya untuk segera pulang ke apartemennya. Dia mengambil tas bersamaan dengan bunyi ponsel berdering di dalamnya.

Mamori mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama di layar. Nomor tidak dikenal. Dengan ragu Mamori menjawabnya.

"Halo," sapanya.

"apa ini dengan Anezaki Mamori-san?" tanya suara laki-laki di seberang telepon.

"Ya... Saya sendiri."

"Saya Wasaki dari Tokyo Storm. Apa Anezaki-san bisa datang ke gedung utama? Ini terkait dengan kontrak Hiruma-san?"

Mamori mendengarnya dengan bingung. "Tapi saya-,"

"Saya paham situasinya. Tapi bisa tolong kesini segera? Saya akan jelaskan nanti. Saya akan kirimkan alamatnya."

Mamori menutup teleponnya sambil berpikir bingung. Sudah enam bulan Hiruma bergabung dengan Tokyo Storm, tapi tidak pernah ada sangkut pautnya dengan Mamori. Dia sudah tahu kalau Hiruma memintanya jadi asisten, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau harus mengurus masalah kontrak Hiruma.

.

.

Setelah pamit dengan para pemain, Mamori lalu naik bus menuju Gedung utama Tokyo Storm. Perjalanan memakan waktu Satu setengah jam. Mamori akhirnya sampai di halte terdekat. Dia jalan kaki menuju gedung yang berjarak lima menit dari halte. Mamori sibuk memikirkan hal yang mendadak seperti ini. Kemana dia akan pergi, ke bagian mana dan bertemu siapa. Dia tidak tahu menahu dengan semua ini.

Langit sudah mulai gelap. Mamori melihat ke jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam enam. Akhirnya Mamori tiba di gerbang Gedung Tokyo Storm. Halaman yang luas dengan tempat parkir yang luas pula. Tempat parkir kosong dan hanya ada satu bus Tokyo Storm disana.

Gedung sudah sepi karena para karyawan sudah pulang. Mamori bisa melihat seseorang berdiri disana. Dia mondar-mandir terlihat gelisah. Orang itu menyadari kehadiran Mamori dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Anezaki-san?" ujar Lelaki itu saat dia mendekat. "Saya Sawaki."

Mamori mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Maaf memanggilmu. Para pemain sedang di Aichi. Saya tidak sempat bertemu Hiruma-san."

Mamori menunggu Sawaki melanjutkan bicaranya yang tergesa-gesa.

"Begini... Ini ada kontrak kerja. Tolong diperbanyak empat rangkap, setelah itu ditandatangani," jelasnya lagi. "Ada beberapa halaman yang harus ditandangani Hiruma, jangan sampai terlewat. Lalu halaman terakhir ada tanda tangan Direktur, Bendahara, dan Pengacara Klub. Pastikan itu juga harus ditandanangani."

Mamori masih mendengarnya. Walaupun dia mengerti dengan instruksi itu, namun tetap saja membuat Mamori bingung.

"Karena ini kontrak resmi pertama Hiruma-san, jadi dia harus membacanya baik-baik. Setelah itu serahkan kembali padaku besok paling lambat jam sepuluh. Ada pertanyaan?"

Mamori dengan ragu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Apa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa dititipkan?"

"Sudah tidak ada orang lagi di dalam. Dan lagi ini bersifat pribadi jadi tidak boleh sembarang orang," jawab Sawaki. "Saya tahu kalau kamu 'asisten tapi bukan asisten'. Tapi karena kontrak kerja ini baru selesai dan terlambat dikerjakan, saya tidak sempat memberikannya ke Hiruma-san. Semua kontrak ini diurus oleh para asisten atau pengacara pribadi para pemain. Jadi mau tidak mau saya menghubungimu. Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Mamori menggeleng dengan tidak pasti.

Sawaki melihat ke jam tangannya. "Maaf Anezaki-san. Saya harus buru-buru kalau tidak saya ketinggalan kereta terakhir." Sawaki pamit kepada Mamori.

Mamori melihat Sawaki pergi. Dan sekarang Mamori dilanda kebingungan entah apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan map di tangannya ini. Mamori lalu membuka dan melihat kontrak kerja tersebut yang hampir dua puluh halaman.

Mamori mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor Hiruma.

"Youichi."

"Ada apa?" jawab Hiruma di seberang.

"Aku ada di Gedung Tokyo Storm," jawab Mamori. "Dan aku memegang kontrak kerjamu."

Hiruma memahami situasi Mamori. "Kalau begitu tunggu aku."

"Jam berapa kamu sampai?"

"Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit lagi."

Mamori melihat ke jam tangannya. "Apa aku pulang saja? Sekarang sudah malam," ujarnya sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Kau bawa kartu id-mu?"

Mamori merogoh tas dan menemukan kartu id-nya. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu kau keluar gedung. Belok kanan dan jalan saja lurus. Tidak jauh dari situ kamu bisa lihat asrama atlet. Kamu masuk ke dalam melewati lapangan dan ada gedung B. Kamu gunakan kartu itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Kamar nomor 303."

"Baiklah. Mamori menutup teleponnya.

.

.

Mamori berjalan lagi sesuai dengan instruksi Hiruma. Setelah tiba di asrama atlet yang berjarak kurang lebih seratus meter, Mamori melewati pos penjaga. Dia lalu memperlihatkan kartu id-nya. Penjaga itu mempersilahkan Mamori lewat.

Setelah itu Mamori berjalan melewati lapangan. Terdapat dua lapangan disana, jadi mau tidak mau Mamori berjalan sejauh satu putaran lapangan. Setelah sampai ujungnya, Mamori melihat gedung di depannya yang bertuliskan huruf A. Dia melihat ke gedung di sebelahnya yang bertuliskan huruf B, dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Mamori menempelkan kartu id itu dan pintu asrama langsung terbuka. Dia menuju lift. Dia menunggu lift terbuka bersama dengan perempuan lain di sebelah. Mamori menoleh dan melihat kartu id yang di kalungkan di lehernya.

Wanita itu menoleh ke Mamori dan tersenyum. "Asisten?" tanyanya.

Mamori balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya," ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan kartu id-nya. "Anezaki Mamori."

"Sanada Karina, asisten Sanada Akira," ujarnya. "Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu."

Mereka memasuki lift. Mamori menekan tombol tiga dan Karina menekan tombol dua.

"Asisten siapa?"

"Aku baru pertama kali kesini. Asisten Hiruma Youichi," jawabnya.

Karina mengangguk-angguk takjub. "Aku pikir dia tidak butuh asisten."

Mamori tertawa canggung.

Wanita itu melihat ke Mamori lagi sambil berpikir. "Anezaki Mamori... Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namamu."

Lift tiba di lantai tiga. "Aku duluan. Sampai nanti," ujarnya menganggukan kepala dan keluar dari lift.

Mamori lalu menuju ke kamar 303. Dia melihat ke kunci di pintunya lalu menggesek kartu id. Pintu itu pun terbuka. Mamori lalu masuk ke dalam dan menyalakan lampu. Kamar Hiruma cukup nyaman. Dalam satu ruang terdapat meja makan dengan dua kursi, satu sofa panjang, satu tempat tidur, lemari, dan televisi. Mamori membuka pintu kamar mandi. Cukup rapih untuk ukuran tempat tinggal Hiruma. Karena sudah pasti dia tidak akan punya waktu untuk membuatnya berantakan. Sama halnya dengan apartemennya.

Mamori meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan duduk disana. Dia melihat ke lembaran kontrak kerja Hiruma dan mulai membacanya. Mamori senang membaca, jadi tidak ada keluhan untuk membaca sesuatu sekalipun itu hal yang rumit dan membosankan. Seperti yang Sawaki bilang, Hiruma harus membacanya baik-baik. Jadi untuk mewakili Hiruma, Mamori juga harus memahami kontrak kerjanya.

Halaman pertama sudah pasti tentang tata tertib klub. Mulai dari jam latihan, hari libur, segala macam larangan dan sanksinya. Tata tertib itu berisi tiga puluh lima poin. Tidak terlalu sulit pikir Mamori. Karena dia tahu, Hiruma sudah pasti akan mematuhinya. Lalu di halaman lain ada tentang surat perjanjian dengan klub. Disana tertulis kalau Hiruma akan di kontrak selama tiga musim. Jika salah satu pihak ada yang melanggar kontrak maka akan terkena denda. Lalu halaman lain membahas soal bayaran Hiruma per tahun. Mamori terperanga melihatnya. Dia kaget melihat jumlah yang akan diterima Hiruma. Mamori sudah menduga Hiruma pasti akan menerima bayaran yang cukup besar, tapi tetap saja membuatnya kaget. Ditambah bonus-bonus yang diterimanya jika klub bisa memenangkan setiap pertandingan.

Mamori mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan Hiruma muncul disana.

"Sudah sampai?" sapa Mamori, memperhatikan gerakan kaki Hiruma yang berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sofa.

Mamori meletakkan lembaran kontrak itu di atas meja. Hiruma menengadahkan kepala serta menjulurkan kaki dan tangannya lelah. Mamori lalu berlutut di depan Hiruma dan menggulung celananya. Hiruma membuka mata dan melihat ke Mamori.

"Tidak apa, bodoh," ujar Hiruma.

"Kau punya perban dan lainnya?" tanya Mamori sambil melihat betis Hiruma yang terluka.

"Ada di lemari," jawab Hiruma.

Mamori lalu beranjak ke lemari dan mengambil kotak p3k disana. Dia kemudian membasahi handuk. Setelah itu Mamori kembali ke depan Hiruma dan mengobatinya.

"Istirahatlah," ujar Mamori.

Dia lalu mengembalikan kotak p3k ke dalam lemari. Hiruma melepas jaket dan sepatunya. Setelah itu ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti celananya. Hiruma keluar dan melihat Mamori sedang memakai jaketnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Mamori lalu melewati Hiruma yang berdiri di depan kamar mandi.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Hiruma menahan Mamori di pergelangan tangannya. "Tidur saja disini."

"Aku tidak bawa baju ganti," balas Mamori menghela napas.

"Kau bisa tidur pakai bajuku. Tidak akan ada yang sadar kalau besok kau pakai baju yang sama," balas Hiruma. "Besok aku ada latihan pagi. Aku tidak bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengurusnya besok."

"Kau hanya buang-buang waktu dan tenaga, bodoh."

Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori dan mereka kembali ke dalam. Dia lalu membuka lemari dan mengambil bajunya.

"Pakailah dan jangan membantahku," ujarnya.

Mamori menghela napas lagi dan mengambil baju itu. "Aku tidur di sofa saja," ujarnya sebelum dia masuk ke kamar kamar mandi.

" _Keh_... Tidak masalah."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Side Note :

Maaf ya baru update... Saya lupa kalau jumat kemarin itu sudah masuk Maret XD

Okee... Buat yang bertanya 'kok pendek banget?' ini dia jawabannya...

Jadi begini, fic ini memang sengaja dibuat pendek. Fic saya yang biasanya per chap 2000 kata, tapi kalau SOY ini cuma 1500 kata. Tidak ada alasan khusus. Saya memang mau buat fic yang pendek saja, biar tidak puyeng XD

Ga papa ya? Yang penting dinikmati saja..

Oke.. Review jangan lupa~~

Salam : De


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

Tengah malam Hiruma terbangun. Dia bangun terduduk. Hiruma melihat ke sekeliling yang gelap. Dia menoleh dan melihat Mamori tidur nyenyak di sofa. Hiruma lalu menyalakan lampu tidurnya. Sekarang dia bisa melihat wajah tidur Mamori yang sangat damai.

Hiruma lalu bangun dan menghampiri Mamori. Dia mengangkat dengan mudahnya tubuh Mamori ke atas tempat tidur dan membaringkannya disana. Mamori memosisikan dirinya dengan nyaman dan berkemul di selimutnya. Hiruma lalu mematikan lampunya. Dia berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur yang lain dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

Setelah menyerahkan surat kontrak Hiruma, Mamori berjalan menuju ke lapangan latihan. Dari pinggir lapangan kursi penonton, Mamori bisa lihat para atlet Tokyo storm sedang berlatih. Mamori ingat Hiruma dari jam tujuh pagi sudah meninggalkan kamar untuk latihan.

Mamori melihat dua atlet yang sudah tidak asing wajahnya. Dia adalah dua senior mereka di Syaikyodai. Salah satunya melambaikan tangan ke arah Mamori. Mamori lalu bangun dari kursi dan membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian tersenyum.

Mamori tidak begitu dekat dengan mereka arena dia senior tingkat empat saat Mamori baru masuk ke Saikyodai. Dan satu orang senior lagi adalah mantan kapten _the wizards_ sebelum Hiruma. Yang saat ini tengah berbincang dengan Hiruma.

"Kau membawa Anezaki?" tanya sang mantan kapten yang melihat Mamori dari kejauhan.

"Ya.. Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan orang lain lagi," jawab Hiruma.

Sang mantan kapten tertawa. "Kau memang tidak bisa lepas darinya, kan? Anezaki pintar, cantik lagi. Kenapa tidak kau jadikan pacarmu?"

"Kau bercanda, _heh_? Dia itu tukang marah-marah. Memikirkannya saja aku sudah merinding."

"Tapi dia begitu perhatian padamu," balasnya.

"Dia begitu ke semua orang."

Sang mantan kapten mengernyitkan dahi bingung. "Memang kau tidak tahu? Anggotamu di saikyodai pada cemburu dulu karena dia terlalu mengurusimu. Kata mereka, Anezaki itu lebih cocok jadi asistenmu dibanding manajer klub."

"Mereka itu memang cuma bisa mengeluh saja."

Mamori masih asik melihat para atlet berlatih. Dia lalu merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan melihat satu pesan masuk disana.

 _dari : Sachiko_

 _Kamu bisa datang latihan sore ini, Senpai? Aku tidak mengerti lembar strategi pertandingan yang diberikan pelatih. Apa kamu bisa membantuku?_

Mamori membaca pesan tersebut dan melihat foto yang dikirim Sachiko. Dia lalu mengetik dan membalas pesan Sachiko.

 _Oke. Aku akan mengartikannya untukmu nanti malam._

Mamori lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali dan melihat ke lapangan tepat ke arah Hiruma yang tengah menangkap bola dan langsung di kerubung tiga orang _linemen._ Mamori hanya bisa meringis ngeri melihat Hiruma yang jatuh tertumpuk dengan tiga orang di atasnya. Sebenarnya itu hal yang biasa, tapi Mamori masih saja kaget melihatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, para pemain berkumpul. Mereka mendengarkan arahan pelatih. Latihan pagi pun selesai. Mamori lalu turun ke lapangan menghampiri Hiruma yang sedang meneguk air minumnya. Dia membantu Hiruma dengan membereskan barang dan memasukkannya ke tas. Hiruma lalu membawa tas itu di pundaknya.

Mamori berjalan mengikuti Hiruma di sebelahnya. Mamori memperhatikan lengan Hiruma yang tergores.

"Kau mau pulang, _heh_?" tanya Hiruma menoleh menatap Mamori.

Mamori yang sedari tadi terus melihat ke lengan Hiruma, tersadar. "Hm.. Ya," jawabnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu," jawab Mamori. "Kamu pasti lelah."

"Apa tidak bisa kau terima saja tawaranku. Kenapa selalu kau tolak, _heh_?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Tanpa Mamori sadari, mereka telah tiba di tempat parkir.

"Naiklah," ujar Hiruma membuka pintu mobil sambil masuk ke dalam.

Mamori dengan ragu menurut dan membuka pintu mobil. Dia lalu duduk dan menutup pintunya.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu," ujarnya sambil meletakkan tas ke kursi belakang dan memakai sabuk pengaman.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Mamori. Dan memarkirkan mobilnya di basemant.

Tanpa bicara Hiruma keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti Mamori. Mereka naik ke lantai enam. Mamori membuka pintu apartemennya dan menyalakan lampu.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandimu," ujar Hiruma.

Mamori mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Karena tahu Hiruma akan mandi, Mamori lalu mulai memasak nasi. Dia belum sarapan dari pagi. Entah dengan Hiruma. Jadi Mamori akan membuat sarapan cepat saji, yaitu omelet dengan sayur dan daging ayam.

Hiruma keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jaket dan jeans panjangnya. Dia melihat Mamori sedang sibuk memasak. Hiruma lalu duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisinya.

Mamori selesai menyuci beras dan sayuran. Kemudian dia memasak nasi. Dia masih harus menunggu tiga puluh menit lagi untuk nasi tanak. Mamori lalu mengambil kotak obatnya di laci bawah televisi dan duduk di samping Hiruma.

Hiruma menoleh ke Mamori. "Kalau kau melihat luka sedikit saja langsung mau kau obati, maka kau harus mengobati seluruh tubuhku."

"Cepat buka jaketmu," perintah Mamori tidak peduli.

"Aku hanya pakai jaket, bodoh."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Seperti aku tidak pernah melihat tubuhmu saja," balas Mamori.

Hiruma lalu membuka jaket dan mengeluarkan tangan kanannya. Mamori menahan napas melihat tubuh Hiruma. Seolah darah naik ke kepala Mamori, wajahnya kini terasa panas saat melihat Hiruma yang bertelanjang dada. Walau sudah berkali-kali melihat Hirum seperti ini, tetap membuat Mamori kehilangan konsentrasi. Mamori pun berusaha kembali fokus ke luka Hiruma.

"Apa kamu tidak bawa baju ganti?" tanya Mamori berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

"Kalau aku bawa aku sudah memakainya," balas Hiruma.

Mamori lalu bergerak mendekat ke lengan Hiruma dan mengoleskan obat ke lukanya. Hiruma hanya terdiam memerhatikan wajah Mamori yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Apa kau melakukan hal begini ke semua anggota, _heh?"_

"Tentu saja," jawab Mamori tanpa menoleh, masih sibuk dengan luka Hiruma.

"Sedekat ini?" balas Hiruma lagi.

Kali ini Mamori menengok ke Hiruma. Dia menahan napas karena mendapati wajah Hiruma yang begitu dekat dan matanya yang menatap lurus ke arahnya. Mamori lalu memundurkan kepalanya.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh," sahut Mamori. Dia lalu mengambil plester dari dalam kotak obat.

"Ada yang bilang padaku kalau selama ini kau lebih sering mengurusiku daripada mengurusi klub. Apa benar begitu?"

Mamori mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah... Bukannya mengurusmu sama saja dengan mengurusi klub?"

Hiruma mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku seperti bicara dengan orang bodoh."

Mamori menatap Hiruma. "Kamu yang bodoh. Dari tadi pertanyaanmu aneh-aneh. Kamu lapar atau mengantuk?"

"Dua-duanya," jawab Hiruma.

Mamori lalu menempelkan plester ke lengan Hiruma. "Kalau begitu tidurlah. Akan kubangunkan kalau sarapan sudah siap."

.

.

Sementara sarapan sudah siap, Mamori menyempatkan dirinya untuk mandi. Dia tidak tega membangunkan Hiruma yang sudah tertidur pulas di sofa. Jadi dia menunggu lima belas menit lagi untuk membangunkannya.

Setelah semuanya rapih, mereka lalu sarapan bersama. Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan mereka selesai sarapan. Hiruma berjalan menuju beranda dan berdiri disana melihat pemandangan. Sementara Mamori membuatkan kopi untuk Hiruma dan cokelat hangat untuk dirinya.

Mamori lalu menghampiri Hiruma dan meletakkan kopinya di meja beranda. Mamori lalu duduk di kursi sambil menikmati cokelat panasnya.

"Kamu masih tidak mau jadi asistenku, _heh_?" tanya Hiruma berdiri menghadap Mamori.

Mamori mendongak. "Bukan aku tidak mau. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Carilah orang lain."

"Bukan aku tidak mau, tapi aku tidak bisa," balas Hiruma.

Mamori mengerutkan keningnya frustasi mendengar Hiruma menjawab dengan kata-katanya.

"Harus kau yang melakukannya," lanjut Hiruma.

Mamori menaruh cokelatnya di meja. Dia lalu berdiri melihat ke pemandangan. "Aku hanya ingin menjalani hidup yang kuinginkan, Youichi."

Hiruma menoleh dan memandang Mamori. "Jadi selama ini kau menjalani hidup karena terpaksa?"

Mamori balas menoleh ke Hiruma. "Bukan begitu," sahut Mamori. Dia lalu menghela napas. "Waktu itu kamu setuju dengan pilihanku. Kenapa sekarang jadi memaksa lagi?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan orang lain lagi."

"Kenapa kamu jadi sangat bergantung padaku?" keluh Mamori mengerutkan keningnya. "Jangan seperti anak kecil."

"Kau tahu seperti apa pekerjaanku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan carikan orang lain untuk jadi asistenmu. Yang cekatan, pintar, CAN-TIK," tekannya pada kata terakhir. "Dan yang tidak takut padamu."

" _Keh..._ Carilah. Kalau memang ada."

.

.

Hiruma sedang melajukan kembali mobilnya menuju asrama. Hari sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Dia mendapat telepon dari Kurita yang tengah menunggunya di asrama.

Hiruma lalu memarkirkan mobil dan menuju ke gedung asrama. Kurita menyapa di dari ruang tunggu lobi saat melihat Hiruma masuk melewati pintu.

"Ada apa, _heh_? Tumben sekali," sahut Hiruma.

"Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu Hiruma," balas Kurita. "Sambil minum kopi saja bagaimana?" tunjuknya ke kafe di seberang gedung.

" _Keh_."

Mereka lalu berjalan ke kafe disana. Kurita lalu memesan minuman sementara Hiruma duduk di dekat jendela dan menunggunya.

Tidak lama Kurita datang dengan minuman di kedua tangannya. Dia lalu memberikannya satu kepada Hiruma.

"Langsung saja katakan apa urusanmu," ujar Hiruma.

Kurita melihat ke Hiruma dan menelan kopi yang diteguknya. "Oke begini," jawabnya. "Aku ingin kamu jadi model di tokoku."

"Kau pikir aku model, sialan!"

"Cuma mengambil beberapa foto. Sekali-kali bantulah sahabatmu," keluh Kurita. Sekarang dia mempunyai usaha toko pakaian dan sepatu segala jenis olahraga.

"Memang kau sudah minta izin orang dalam?"

"Sudah," jawab Kurita. "Katanya, asal kau memakai barang yang jadi sponsor klub, tidak masalah."

"Ah sial! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Hiruma.

"Tolonglah Hiruma. Cuma kau yang bisa aku andalkan. Aku akan berikan apapun. Asal bukan yang aneh-aneh."

"Aku tidak butuh bayaran darimu."

"Aku tahu," sahutnya tersenyum. "Karena itu, apa yang kamu mau?"

Hiruma menatap Kurita sambil berpikir. Dia ingin meminta Kurita untuk membujuk Mamori. Tapi si bodoh yang satu ini pasti akan menanyainya macam-macam, pikir Hiruma. Sesaat dia lalu teringat suatu hal. "Apa kau... pernah merasa harus terus bersama seseorang dan tidak mau berpisah darinya?"

Kurita menyerup kopinya lagi. "Hm.. Pernah. Kenapa memang?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap orang itu?"

"Aku akan menikahinya tentu saja. Dia pacarku," bangga Kurita.

Hiruma menghela napas. Tentu saja Hiruma seharusnya bisa menduga jawaban Kurita. Tapi tetap saja dia bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya itu Hiruma? Apa kau sudah bertemu seorang wanita?" tanya Kurita penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Hiruma malas sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Sebentar lagi aku latihan. Ada yang mau kau bicarakan lagi?"

Kurita menggeleng. "Tapi kau mau ya?"

Hiruma berjalan meninggalkan Kurita. Kurita lalu cepat-cepat mengikutinya. "Hiruma!"

"Tidak mau," balas Hiruma.

.

.

Latihan pagi telah usai. Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Hiruma sekarang tengah bersantai di kafe asrama. Dengan laptop di atas meja, dia sedang menonton pertandingan Amefuto luar negeri yang ditayangkan semalam.

Hiruma lalu mem- _pause_ video dan melihat ke jam tangannya. Hiruma lalu mengambil _headset_ dan melakukan _video call_ dengan seseorang dengan laptopnya.

Dua kali nada sambung kemudian video langsung tersambung dan muncul Mamori disana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori melihat layar ponselnya disandarkan di tumpukan buku di meja kantor guru.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hiruma.

Mamori tidak bereaksi dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Hiruma hanya terdiam memandangi Mamori yang sedang menikmati makannya.

"Kamu serius meneleponku hanya untuk melihatku makan, hm?" protes Mamori.

"Tidak usah bawel," balas Hiruma.

"Dasar aneh," sahutnya. Mamori lalu melihat Hiruma menyerup kopi. "Sarapan apa tadi?"

"Roti."

"Kenapa roti lagi? Makanlah yang benar."

"Cuma ada roti disini," balas Hiruma.

"Bukannya ada sarapan yang sudah disediakan?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku ingin masakanmu."

"Sudah kubilang juga kalau aku tidak sempat," pelototnya ke layar ponsel. "Sudah kumatikan dulu. Aku mau makan. Sebentar lagi bel."

Mamori memutuskan video call-nya dan kembali melanjutkan makan.

"Anezaki Sensei," panggil seseorang di depan meja Mamori.

Mamori menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum kepada Miya di depannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, sudah berapa lama hubungan kalian?"

Mamori mengerutkan keningnya dan berpikir. "Hubungan apa?"

"Kamu dengan pacarmu itu," jawab Miya. "Sepertinya kalian sudah pacaran lama."

"Apa?" kaget Mamori. "Dia bukan pacarku," bantahnya.

Miya menatap tidak percaya. "Tapi kenapa dia selalu _video call_ setiap jam istirahat?"

"Dia cuma kurang kerjaan," balas Mamori. Mamori melihat ponselnya berdering lagi. Dan tentu saja Hiruma yang menghubunginya. "Maaf Miya Sensei."

Miya balas mengangguk.

"Apa apa lagi?" ketus Mamori.

"Kenapa kau matikan, bodoh?"

"Aku sedang makan," kesalnya.

"Kalau begitu makan saja."

Mamori menghela napas.

"Sensei," panggil Miya lagi. Dia lalu menunjukkan kertas kepada Mamori yang tertulis bacaan.

 _Dia pasti sangat menyukaimu_

"Tidak mungkin!" balas Mamori dan Miya tertawa.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?" tanya Hiruma.

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Mamori cepat.

"Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa, heh?"

"Kalau kamu banyak tanya aku tutup?"

"Keh..." Hiruma lalu tidak berkata-kata lagi.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Side Note :

Haai... Maaf guys, saya lupa update awal April kemarin. Tadinya mau update jumat kemarin, tapi lupa lagi. Akhirnya jadi update hari ini XD

Di chapter sebelumnya saya menulis sekitar 1500 kata. Tapi chapter ini saya menulis sampai 2000! Okee.. Memang lebih enak menulis chapter yang panjang dari pada pendek XD

Teman curhat Hiruma kali ini adalah Kurita! Biasanya saya selalu pakai Musashi. Tapi sekali-kali pakai Kurita juga cocok XD

Oke... Tidak mau panjang lebar. Yang penting review dari kalian jangan sampai lupa. Semoga kalian suka chapter ini.

Salam : De


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

Akhir pekan telah tiba. Pagi ini dia tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk seseorang yang terus rewel memintanya dibuatkan makanan. Jadi sekarang lah waktu yang tepat. Mamori akan pergi ke asrama Hiruma.

Mamori mengambil dan memasukkan kartu id ke dalam tas. Dia bersiap berangkat menuju asrama.

Sesampainya disana Mamori melihat para atlet masih berlatih di lapangan. Mamori masuk dan duduk di kursi penonton. Dia tersenyum ke Hiruma saat mendapati Hiruma melihat ke arahnya.

Hiruma lalu berlari ke arah Mamori. Setelah tiba di depannya, tangan Hiruma melingkari pinggang Mamori dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Hiruma menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Mamori dan bersantai disana.

Mamori hanya bisa terpaku dengan perlakuan Hiruma. Memang bukan satu dua kali Hiruma memeluknya. Hiruma biasa bersandar padanya saat dia lelah atau pun cedera. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Hiruma tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Dia melakukannya dengan wajar. Dan semua itu membuat jantung Mamori berdetak kacau.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori berusaha menghilangkan kekakuan di dirinya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah," jawab Hiruma. "Melihatmu rasanya semua staminaku menghilang."

"Kalau begitu jangan melihatku. Sana kembali ke lapangan," ujarnya dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hiruma.

"Tunggu di kamarku saja. Disini panas," ujar Hiruma.

Mamori menyadari ke sekeliling kalau pagi ini memang begitu terik. "Aku tunggu disini saja."

Hiruma menggandeng tangan Mamori dan membawanya ke pintu keluar lapangan. "Apa susahnya mendengar omonganku sekali saja, _heh_?" protes Hiruma. "Tunggu di sana," ulangnya.

"Ya yaa..." sahut Mamori pasrah.

Hiruma lalu kembali ke lapangan dan Mamori berjalan menuju gedung B.

Setelah sampai di kamar Hiruma, Mamori lalu meletakkan bekal makanan di atas meja depan sofa karena memang tidak ada meja makan disana.

Mata Mamori kemudian tertuju pada laptop Hiruma dan tumpukan kertas di sebelahnya. Dia lalu meraih kertas itu dan melihatnya. Semuanya tentang rencana kegiatan Hiruma selama satu musim.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka dan Hiruma masuk ke dalam. Seolah tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Hiruma, Mamori masih asik membacanya, sementara Hiruma masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya.

Lima menit berselang. Mamori meletakkan kertas-kertas itu kembali saat Hiruma sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan membuka kotak bekal.

"Apa semua ini yang mau dimasukkan ke website?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma mengangguk sambil menyantap makanannya.

Mamori membuka laptop dan menyalakannya. Dia lalu membuka websitenya. Sambil mempelajari website tersebut dan kertas-kertas ditangannya. "Jadi ini harus disesuaikan dengan jadwal klub dan jadwal pribadi?"

Hiruma mengangguk lagi.

Mamori memandangi ke Hiruma dan mengamatinya beberapa saat. Hiruma yang tidak menyadari itu, masih terus melanjutkan makannya. Mamori lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Hiruma.

"Sudah kuduga," sahut Mamori. "Kenapa tadi kamu mandi?"

"Gerah," jawab Hiruma.

"Dari kapan seperti ini?"

Hiruma hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sekarang sedang pergantian musim. Jagalah kesehatanmu," ujarnya. "Selesai makan kamu harus minum obat. Aku akan minta ke klinik asrama."

Mamori lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Dia ingat saat masuk wilayah asrama ini, dia sempat melihat bangunan bertuliskan klinik. Jadi pasti itu adalah klinik khusus atlet Tokyo Storm. Mamori berjalan sendiri kesana, karena dia yakin Hiruma tidak mau pergi kesana hanya karena terkena demam.

Setelah mendapatkan obat dari apotek Mamori lalu segera kembali ke asrama. Dia membuka pintu dan mendapati Hiruma duduk di sofa dan sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang untuk istirahat," keluh Mamori.

"Kerjaanku banyak, bodoh."

"Biar aku yang kerjakan." Mamori menarik laptop dari pangkuan Hiruma dan meletakkannya di meja. Dia lalu mengambil segelas air kemudian duduk di sebelah Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya bisa menurut dan meminum obatnya. Mamori membawa gelas itu kembali ke dapur. Setelah itu, dia duduk di lantai depan meja dengan bersandar di kaki sofa.

"Aku akan kerjakan ini. Kamu tidur dan istirahat di kasur," ujar Mamori.

Hiruma tidak menurut dan ikut duduk di lantai sambil memperhatikan Mamori mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Dia mengambil bantal lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Mamori.

"Jangan pergi saat aku tidur."

.

.

Hiruma tidak tertidur lama. Satu jam kemudian dia membuka matanya. Hiruma mendongak dan tidak melihat Mamori di sebelahnya. Laptop masih menyala dan dia melihat Mamori di lorong dapur. Hiruma lalu menghela napasnya lega.

Mamori kembali dengan botol minum yang diambil dari rak lemari. Mamori duduk seraya mengecek dahi Hiruma dengan telapak tangannya.

"Lumayan," ujarnya.

"Jadilah asistenku," pinta Hiruma tiba-tiba.

Mamori menoleh sesaat lalu meneguk air botolnya.

"Kalau tidak jadilah pacarku," tambah Hiruma lagi.

Mamori terbatuk dan tersedak air minumnya sendiri.

"Oh Tuhan. Kau masih demam ternyata," sahut Mamori.

"Aku sehat dan masih bisa berpikir." balas Hiruma.

Mamori memutar tubuhnya dan sekarang dia menghadap Hiruma. "Begini Youichi. Yang kamu butuhkan itu asisten. Bukan pacar. Jangan sembarangan minta orang jadi pacarmu."

"Tapi yang kubutuhkan itu kau, bodoh. Aku tidak butuh asisten lain."

"Kenapa kamu jadi begini," keluh Mamori.

"Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah membutuhkan apapun, tapi kau membuatku membutuhkanmu," ujar Hiruma. "Dan kau, _sialan_ , harus bertanggungjawab."

Wajah Mamori memerah. Dia lalu berdeham dan memalingkan wajahnya. Mamori mencoba kembali fokus ke layar laptop. "Kenapa jadi salahku?"

"Karena kau yang membuatku begini," balas Hiruma.

Mamori melirik tajam. "Kamu ini. Kamu bicara seperti sedang melamar seseorang. Apa kamu tidak sadar?"

"Aku hanya minta kau jadi asistenku," polosnya. "Jadi kamu mau jadi asistenku, _heh_?"

Mamori menoleh dengan wajah frustasinya. "Ya," jawabnya dengan nada kesal.

"Serius?"

"Iya."

"Kau akan kesini setiap hari?"

Mamori mengangkat bahu.

"Kau akan berhenti dari pekerjaanmu?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"...," diamnya sesaat. "Akan kupikirkan."

"Kau tahu tugasku banyak. Belum lagi tugas akhirku."

"Aku tahu," balas Mamori.

"Dan kau yang akan mengerjakannya."

Mamori menghela napas. "Aku bilang aku tahu, Youichi. Kamu ini cerewet sekali."

Hiruma menopang kepalanya dengan tangan di atas meja. Dia terdiam memandangi Mamori sejenak.

Mamori melirik melihat Hiruma yang tengah memperhatikannya. "Kalau kamu begini terus, aku tidak bisa bekerja," keluhnya.

"Aku melihatmu justru agar kau bekerja dengan benar," balas Hiruma.

"Aku bisa melakukannya dengan benar. Kamu tidurlah atau cari kegiatan lain. Jangan mengangguku."

" _Keh_..." Hiruma bangun dan tiduran di sofa. Dia mulai menyalakan televisi.

.

.

"Maaf Anezaki Sensei. Kamu boleh berhenti, tapi sampai ada yang menggantikanmu. Karena kita tidak mungkin membiarkan kelas tidak ada guru," jelas Kepala Sekolah.

"Saya mengerti Pak Kepala," jawab Mamori. "Saya tetap mengajar sampai ada pengganti. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Mamori lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan keluar ruangan.

Mamori kembali ke mejanya dan mulai menyiapkan bahan ajarnya.

"Ada apa kamu ke ruangan Pak Kepala, Sensei?" tanya Miya di seberang meja.

"Aku ingin mengajukan surat berhenti," jawab Mamori.

"Berhenti? Kenapa? Apa kamu tidak betah?"

"Bukan itu," jawabnya. "Ada hal lain yang harus kukerjakan. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan keduanya sekaligus."

"Padahal kukira kita bisa jadi teman dekat," kecewanya.

Mamori tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku masih disini sampai ada yang menggantikanku. Lagipula kita masih bisa berhubungan kan Miya Sensei?"

"Jangan sampai kamu lupa mengundangku saat menikah dengan pacarmu nanti," balas Miya tersenyum.

"Dia bukan pacarku, Sensei," bantah Mamori.

Miya tertawa. "Apa tadi aku menyebut nama orang? Aku cuma bilang pacarmu. Karena kamu pasti akan menikah dengan pacarmu. Siapapun itu orangnya."

Mamori ikut tersenyum mendengar candaan Miya.

"Tapi kuharap kamu berjodoh dengannya," ujar Miya.

Mamori memandang bingung. "Kenapa memang?"

"Entahlah... Yang kutahu dia itu begitu mencintaimu."

Mamori hanya diam mendengarkan. Sampai Miya melanjutkan bicaranya lagi.

"Bagiku Sensei, cinta yang sebenarnya itu... Memandang dalam diam, memperhatikan dari kejauhan, dan mencari di tengah keramaian," jelasnya dan Miya tersenyum. "Dan dia sudah termasuk salah satunya."

Mamori ikut tersenyum. "Tapi kurasa dia tidak menyukaiku Sensei. Dia tidak tertarik dengan wanita."

"Maksudmu... Dia tertarik dengan laki-laki?"

Mamori tertawa mendengarnya. "Bukan begitu... Dia itu terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Dia tidak tertarik dengan yang lainnya, termasuk wanita."

"Berarti cuma kamu wanita yang ada di dekatnya?"

Mamori mengangguk sambil berpikir. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

Miya tersenyum lagi. "Itu artinya dia merasa nyaman bersamamu."

Mamori menatap bingung dan ingin bertanya lagi, namun Miya menyelanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Apa kamu tega meninggalkan murid-muridmu? Mereka pasti sedih."

"Yah... Aku juga sedih. Tapi aku harus membuat keputusan."

Miya mengangguk. "Ya. Semoga keputusan yang kau ambil itu yang terbaik."

.

.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama. Satu minggu kemudian pengganti Mamori telah datang. Dia lalu berpamitan dengan guru-guru di sekolahnya. Sekarang Mamori bisa fokus ke pekerjaan barunya. Yaitu sebagai asisten Hiruma.

Tidak bedanya dengan menjadi manager Saikyoudai dulu, menjadi asisten pribadi Hiruma juga sama lelahnya. Sudah tiga hari Mamori memulai pekerjaannya. Dia jadi paham, betapa Hiruma memang sangat membutuhkannya. Karena Hiruma yang tidak bisa mengurus kebutuhnnya sendiri, membuat Mamori lebih seperti pembantu di asramanya, dibanding mengurusi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan klub.

Mamori berjalan memasuki kafe asrama untuk membelikan kopi Hiruma. Dia melihat seorang yang tidak asing tersenyum menyapanya. Karina duduk di kafe bersama dengan seorang atlet yang Mamori duga adalah Sadana Akira.

Mamori memesan dua buah minuman dan beberapa camilan. Sambil menunggu, Mamori duduk di meja sebelah meja pasangan Sanada tersebut.

"Apa kabar Anezaki-san. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Aku membeli kopi untuk Youichi," jawab Mamori.

Akira menyadari nama kecil yang digunakan Mamori untuk memanggil Hiruma. "Kamu sudah lama mengenalnya?" tanya Akira.

Mamori mengangguk. "Sudah dari SMA. Aku manager di klubnya dulu."

Karina membuka mulutnya teringat sesuatu. "Aaah.. Aku ingat. Aku pernah membaca namamu di koran. Kamu disebut-sebut akan ikut Hiruma-san sebagai asisten. Ternyata benar."

"Aku kira Hiruma tipe mandiri. Tapi dia sampai membawa mantan managernya kesini."

Karina melirik sang suami. "Tidak ada bedanya denganmu. Kau juga sampai membawa istrimu sendiri jadi asistenmu." Karina lalu kembali ke Mamori. "Ngomong-ngomong. Apa kamu ikut ke pelatihan besok?"

Mamori berpikir mengingat jadwal Hiruma yang memang ada pelatihan di Osaka besok. "Entahlah. Youichi tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Tapi yang pasti kamu harus ikut. Karena para atlet akan sibuk latihan."

"Aku akan tanyakan padanya nanti," ujar Mamori.

Pesanan Mamori sudah dipanggil. Dia lalu permisi untuk mengambil pesanan dan kembali ke asrama.

.

.

Mamori membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Hiruma bersantai dengan bersandar di rak meja di lorong dapur.

"Lama sekali," sahut Hiruma.

"Lama apanya," balas Mamori. Dia melepas sepatu dan meletakkan kopi di sebelah Hiruma.

Hiruma lalu mengambil menyerup kopi tersebut. "Apa kau senggang siang ini?" tanya Hiruma.

"Kalau pun aku punya acara, kamu pun pasti sudah tahu," jawab Mamori, sudah berdiri di depan Hiruma.

Mamori mengambil piring di laci meja tepat di atas kepala Hiruma. Dia lalu berjinjit di depan Hiruma sambil berpegangan di bahunya. Sementara dengan spontan Hiruma melingkari pinggang Mamori agar tidak terjatuh. Hiruma lalu menyerup kopinya lagi dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Mamori berhasil meraih piring tersebut dan meletakkannya di dekat kopi. Sekarang Mamori menyadari posisi mereka dan menunduk menatap Hiruma. Hiruma dengan wajah polosnya hanya mendongak ke Mamori dan memandangi wajahnya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat sampai Mamori bisa mencium aroma sampo yang begitu jelas dari rambut Hiruma.

Dengan sadarnya, Hiruma mendekatkan bibir mereka dan mencium Mamori. Beberapa detik kemudian Mamori melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata Hiruma.

"Mulutmu rasa kopi," sahutnya dengan wajar dan melepaskan diri dari Hiruma. Mamori lalu membawa makanan dan piring ke dalam.

Hiruma hanya terdiam menunduk dan menggarukkan kepala, heran dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

.

.

"Aku bertemu Hiruma di gedung fakultas tadi. Dan bisa menduga kalau kamu juga ada di sini Anezaki-san," sahut Akaba, ikut duduk di bangku samping lapangan.

Mamori menoleh sesaat dan tersenyum kepada Akaba. "Hai Akaba-san."

Akaba balas tersenyum. "Kudengar kamu sudah jadi asistennya. Apa benar?"

"Yah... Begitulah. Dia terus memaksa."

"Dan kamu pun tidak tega meninggalkannya."

Mamori menyilangkan kakinya dan bersandar dengan santai. "Apa menurutmu dia sangat bergantung padaku?"

"Oh jelas," jawab Akaba langsung. "Dia itu orang pertama yang selalu bertanya dimana kamu setiap kamu menghilang dari pandangannya."

Mamori tertawa. "Kamu berlebihan."

"Yah... Mungkin aku berlebihan. Tapi dia tidak pernah bertanya apa pun kepadaku kecuali saat dia mencarimu," ceritanya. "Aku heran kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja."

"Dia pernah memintaku," jawab Mamori tanpa sadar.

Akaba menoleh kaget dan melihat Mamori juga sama kagetnya dengan jawabannya sendiri. "Dia pernah memintamu jadi pacarnya?"

"Bukan... Maksudku bukan itu. Dia cuma bercanda dan melantur saja," bantahnya panik. Mamori melihat Hiruma berjalan memasuki lapangan. "Sudah jangan membicarakannya lagi."

"Ayo pulang," ajak Hiruma.

Mamori bangun dari duduknya. "Sampai nanti Akaba-san."

Akaba tersenyum membalasnya. "Sampai nanti Anezaki-san."

Mamori lalu berjalan mengikuti Hiruma di belakangnya. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Hiruma mulai menyalakan mesinnya. "Kau tahu besok akan ada pelatihan?"

Mamori mengangguk.

"Besok bawa baju ganti untuk tiga hari. Datanglah lebih awal karena aku belum berkemas," ujar Hiruma.

Mamori mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Dia heran kenapa Hiruma tidak menyuruhnya berkemas sedari tadi. "Oke," balas Mamori menyerah.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Side Note :

Holaa... Untung tidak lupa update jumat ini. Semoga kalian suka walau hubungan mereka belum ada perkembangan.

Oke... Seandainya respon kalian banyak, saya akan update 2 minggu lagi. Tapi kalau sedikit yang review, saya akan update bulan depan XD jadi ditunggu feedback dari kalian. Minimal 15 review. Terima kasih.

So.. Jangan lupa review.

Salam : De


	6. Chapter 6

Warning ! out of Character Hiruma!

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Perjalan ke Osaka memakan waktu lima jam. Hari hampir sore saat mereka sampai. Mamori mengikuti para pemain dan asisten yang lainnya ke dalan hotel. Dia membawa satu koper, satu tas sedang yang di taruh di atasnya, dan tas gendong kecil di punggungnya.

"Apa tidak berat Anezaki-san?" tanya Soma, pria yang juga menjadi asisten dari kakaknya yang seorang atlet.

"Tidak apa-apa Soma-san. Ini tidak seberat kelihatannya," jawab Mamori tersenyum.

Mereka semua berkumpul di lobi hotel. Asisten tim tengah memberikan kunci kamar kepada para pemain. Mamori tidak begitu memikirkannya, karena dia juga pasti akan sekamar dengan asisten lain, yang tentunya perempuan.

"Berikan aku satu kamar dengan asisten sialanku."

Mamori mendengar Hiruma berkata pada asisten tim.

Sang Asisten tersedak mendengar ucapan Hiruma. "Hiruma-san... Dia asistenmu, bukan istrimu."

"Pakaianku jadi satu dengan kopernya. Jadi dia harus bersamaku," balas Hiruma.

"Tapi asistenmu pasti akan tidak nyaman."

"Sudah berikan saja, bodoh. Dia sudah biasa tidur denganku," jengkel Hiruma.

Daisuke, mantan kapten Saikyoudai menepuk pundak Mamori. "Hiruma... Jangan buat orang lain salah paham. Kau membuat Anezaki malu."

Hiruma menoleh ke Mamori yang memalingkan tubuhnya. Dia lalu segera mengambil kunci itu. Atlet dan asisten yang lain pun sudah pergi ke menuju kamar masing. Hiruma lalu menghampiri Mamori dan menarik kopernya.

"Ayo," ajak Hiruma.

Mamori mengikuti Hiruma dengan enggan. Mereka naik ke lift menuju lantai enam. Mamori berdiri di belakang Hiruma, yang membuat Hiruma bertanya-tanya mengapa Mamori diam saja.

Hiruma masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti dengan Mamori. Pintu tertutup dan Hiruma langsung berbalik berdiri di depan Mamori. Mamori menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak ke Hiruma.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori, masih berdiam di posisinya dan menatap Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, _heh_?"

Mamori mengerutkan dahinya. "Kamu mau aku teriak-teriak?" balasnya, dengan mudah Mamori menyingkirkan tubuh Hiruma dan berjalan melewatinya.

Beberapa langkah ke depan Mamori terhenti lagi. Dia hanya menatap sesuatu di depannya dan menghela napas. "Kenapa kamu ambil kamar yang cuma ada satu ranjang?" protes Mamori.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah? Aku hanya asal ambil kunci," balas Hiruma.

"Makanya berpikirlah sebelum bertindak!" kesal Mamori, yang bisa membuat Hiruma berhenti melawan.

"Kau ini... Begini saja jadi masalah. Kasur ini cukup besar. Kau bicara seperti tidak pernah tidur bersama saja."

Mamori melotot dan menatap kesal ke Hiruma. "Apa kamu bisa sedikit lebih serius? Apa kamu tidak bisa peka sedikit saja terhadapku? Apa kamu tidak pernah berpikir apa yang orang lain pikirkan dengan kata-katamu di lobi tadi?"

Hiruma hanya terdiam kaku mendengar lontaran kemarahan Mamori. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Mamori akan meledak seperti ini.

"Asal kamu tahu Youichi. Aku berat untuk jadi asistenmu terus menerus," lanjut Mamori lagi. "Aku ingin punya kehidupanku sendiri. Terlepas dari amefuto dan darimu. Teman-temanku bilang jika aku terus bersamamu aku tidak akan punya pacar. Tapi kamu tetap memaksaku untuk terus bersamamu. Kalau seperti ini terus, aku tidak akan bisa menikah. Apa kamu sadar itu!?"

Lagi-lagi Hiruma dibuat tidak bisa berkata-kata. Selama ini dia hanya melihat Mamori yang selalu bicara mewakili orang lain. Tapi kali ini, Mamori berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu sering ganti baju seenaknya, kamu memintaku untuk menginap. Kamu bahkan sering kali memelukku. Apa kamu sadar kalau aku ini perempuan? Apa kamu anggap aku ini teman lelakimu dan kamu bisa seenaknya?"

Diburu pertanyaan seperti itu hanya membuat Hiruma makin pusing dan bingung untuk menjawab "Kupikir kamu butuh untuk menenangkan pikiranmu. Aku akan keluar sebentar," sahut Hiruma, menyadari kalau dia tidak punya kata-kata untuk menanggapi kemarahan Mamori.

Hiruma lalu keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Mamori sendirian.

.

.

Hiruma melihat Mamori sedang menyantap makan malamnya di restoran hotel. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Hiruma merasa ngeri terhadap seseorang. Entah ini yang dibilang takut atau bukan, tapi saat ini Hiruma tidak berani mendekati Mamori atau pun bertemu mata dengannya.

Hiruma akhirnya duduk di meja panjang bersama atlet yang lain. Mereka berbincang banyak hal. Bukan hal mengenai klub tentu saja. Hiruma hanya sekedar mendengarkan rekan-rekannya berbincang mengenai acara televisi, artis-artis, bahkan lelucon tidak penting sekalipun.

Sesekali Hiruma melirik ke Mamori yang sedang berbincang dengan rekan asistennya sambil tersenyum. Entah apa senyuman itu masih tetap ada jika Hiruma menyapanya. Tapi Hiruma lebih memilih memandangi senyuman itu dari jauh daripada harus mendekatinya dan mendapati muka masam.

Hiruma tersentak saat dirinya kedapatan sedang memandangi Mamori. Mamori hanya menatap sekilas kemudian kembali tidak peduli lagi. Hiruma pun menghela napas frustasi.

"Kau sudah minta maaf?" tanya Daisuke yang duduk di sebelah Hiruma.

Hiruma menoleh dan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Begini Hiruma... Karena sepertinya kau tidak menyadari kesalahanmu, aku akan bilang kalau kau sudah melakukan kesalahan."

"Aku tahu," balas Hiruma.

"Aku sarankan kepadamu, kalau kau sangat tidak ingin berpisah dari Anezaki, jadikan dia pacarmu. Kalau perlu istrimu."

Hiruma kembali lagi mengerutkan keningnya. Mendengar nasihat dari mantan seniornya di Saikyoudai ini hanya membuat Hiruma pusing kepala.

"Apa kau tidak punya saran lain, _heh_?" keluh Hiruma.

"Saran lain?" balas Daisuke. "Kalau begitu berhentilah bersikap protektif. Kau bertingkah seolah-olah dia pacarmu. Kalau kau begitu terus, bisa-bisa Anezaki tidak akan pernah menikah. Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?" lanjutnya berterus terang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menikahinya," balas Hiruma.

"Oh Tuhan, Hiruma... Apa kau bisa berpikir serius?"

Kekesalan seolah sudah menanjak naik ke kepala Hiruma. Dia pun menggebrak mejanya. "Dia memintaku untuk serius," kesalnya sambil menunjuk ke Mamori. "kau juga sama. Kau pikir aku selalu main-main, sialan!"

Dengan kesal Hiruma meninggalkan mejanya dan keluar dari restoran. Mamori yang sama kagetnya dengan yang lain melihat Hiruma yang berjalan keluar. Mamori mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Mamori lalu bangun dari duduknya dan keluar menyusul Hiruma.

.

.

Dengan kesal Hiruma meninggalkan mejanya dan keluar dari restoran. Mamori yang sama kagetnya dengan yang lain melihat Hiruma yang berjalan keluar. Mamori mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Mamori lalu bangun dari duduknya dan keluar menyusul Hiruma.

Mamori berhasil menyusul Hiruma sampai ke luar hotel. Mamori mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Sementara Hiruma menengadahkan kepala mencoba mendinginkan dirinya.

Hiruma berbalik dan kini menghadap ke Mamori.

"Aku tanya padamu," ujar Hiruma. "Apa kau pernah lihat aku tidak serius, sialan?"

Mamori hanya terdiam tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku serius saat aku bilang aku butuh kamu. Aku juga serius saat aku memintamu jadi pacarku," lanjutnya.

"Tenang Youichi..." balas Mamori.

"Kaulah orang yang selalu menganggapku main-main."

Mamori mendekat dan berhasil merengkuh Hiruma ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mengelus kepala Hiruma, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku bukan menganggapmu main-main," sahut Mamori. "Tapi apa kamu sudah memikirkan baik-baik apa yang kamu katakan."

Hiruma memejamkan matanya dan balas memeluk Mamori erat.

"Aku tanya... Kalau kamu memintaku jadi pacarmu, apa kamu mencintaiku?"

"Persetan dengan cinta. Aku tidak peduli," balas Hiruma.

Mamori melepaskan pelukannya dengan lengan Hiruma yang masih melingkari pinggangnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa memintaku untuk jadi pacarmu?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahunya. "Si gendut yang bilang begitu."

"Kurita-kun?"

"Yah..."

Mamori lalu melepaskan diri dari Hiruma. "Okee... Aku tidak paham lagi dengan apa yang kamu pikirkan. Tapi satu hal yang aku mau, jangan pernah bicarakan soal pacaran lagi. Mengerti?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Hiruma, benar-benar polos, menarik Mamori dan merangkul pinggangnya lagi.

"Karena itu tidak wajar. Kamu tidak mencintaiku, kenapa kamu ingin aku jadi pacarmu?"

Hiruma terdiam. Menatap dalam-dalam mata Mamori sambil berpikir.

"Oke... Kurasa kau memang tidak paham, bodoh," sahut Hiruma. "Kau tadi sore bilang kau takut tidak bisa menikah jika terus bersamaku. Benar, _heh_?"

Mamori mengangguk.

"Aku sudah tahu itu," lanjut Hiruma.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menikahimu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus jadi pacarku dulu."

Mamori memegangi kepalanya pusing. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan Hiruma. "Kamu sungguh tidak masuk akal," keluh Mamori.

"Itu adalah hal paling masuk akal yang pernah aku pikirkan." balas Hiruma.

"Aku... Tidak... Mau," balas Mamori dan berhasil melepaskan dirinya lagi. Dia lalu berbalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Hiruma.

Hiruma mengikuti Mamori di belakang. "Kenapa, _heh_?"

"Kalau alasanmu ingin menikah denganku karena kasihan. Tidak, terima kasih."

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?" balas Hiruma lagi.

Mamori hanya balas mengangkat bahu.

" _Keh_... Kalau kau ingin aku mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukannya."

Mamori sontak berbalik badan dan mengerutkan keningnya frustasi. "Bagaimana kamu bisa mencintaiku, Youichi? Kamu jelas tidak paham tentang cinta. Ditambah aku tidak mencintaimu, jadi yahh... Lupakan soal pernikahan." Mamori lalu melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

Hiruma lalu meraih tangan Mamori dan berjalan beriringan bersamanya. "Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku."

"Aku bilang lupakan."

"Aku bisa."

"Lupakan."

.

.

Sudah dari pagi Hiruma meninggalkan kamar hotel menuju tempat latihan. Latihan gabungan Hiruma berlangsung selama empat jam. Setelah itu jadwal mereka untuk makan siang setelah beristirahat untuk pertandingan uji coba nanti malam.

Hiruma melihat Mamori di dalam kamar hotel duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menonton televisi. Dia lalu menghampirinya dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Hiruma duduk sambil membelenggu Mamori dan bergelayut di punggungnya.

"Mandi dulu.. Kau bau," sahut Mamori.

Hiruma yang mendengarkan Mamori namun tidak menghiraukan ucapannya, masih tetap menempel padanya dan menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya.

"Bajumu basah. Nanti aku ikut bau!" kesal Mamori.

"Keh...," sahut Hiruma, lalu dengan cepat mengecup pipi Mamori.

Mamori terbelalak dengan wajah merahnya. Sangat keheranan dengan tingkah Hiruma.

Lima belas menit Hiruma mandi. Dia lalu keluar kamar mandi dengan kaos oblong putih dan celana panjangnya. Hiruma berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur dan memosisikan diri dengan bersandar disana. Mamori menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan curiga, kalau-kalau Hiruma berbuat hal-hal yang aneh lagi padanya.

Tepat seperti dugaannya. Setelah Mamori berpaling ke televisi kembali, Hiruma menarik dan memeluknya dengan nyaman dari belakang. Hiruma membawa Mamori ikut bersandar padanya.

Mamori berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya. Dia berharap Hiruma tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Kenapa kamu begini, Youichi."

"Aku baca di internet, salah satu cara membuat wanita jatuh cinta adalah dengan membuatnya merasa nyaman."

"Aku sudah cukup nyaman bersamamu. Jadi berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang aneh."

"Sst..." cegah Hiruma. "Aku lelah berdebat."

Mamori hanya menghela napas pasrah. "Sampai kapan mau begini?"

"Selamanya."

Mamori mendadak menoleh ke Hiruma karena mendapati jawaban yang asal darinya. Kini Mamori duduk memutar dan berhadapan dengan Hiruma. Dia lalu memangku tangan di dadanya.

"Begini Youichi. Pertama. Kamu anggap aku ini apa?"

Beberapa detik Hiruma terdiam memandang Mamori. Mencerna arah pertanyaannya. "Asistenku?"

"Berapa kali aku harus bertanya, Apa wajar kamu memelukku?""

"Aku ingin melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahunya. "Sudah jangan tanya yang macam-macam lagi." Hiruma lalu berbaring dan membelakangi Mamori. "Bangunkan aku saat makan siang."

.

.

Malam hari pertandingan berlangsung dengan baik. Tokyo Storm memenangkan pertandingan sengit dengan perbedaan skor yang tipis. Para pemain saling bersalaman dan penonton menyorakkan kemenangan tim-nya.

Mamori tersenyum ke arah Hiruma yang melihatnya. Hiruma balas tersenyum kepadanya. Mamori lalu turun bersama teman asistennya dan menunggu pemain untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sambil mengobrol membicarakan pertandingan, para pemain berjalan melewati lorong dan sampai pada ruang ganti pemain.

Mamori menunggu di luar dan beberapa menit kemudian Hiruma keluar ruangan. Hiruma menyampirkan handuk ke pundak Mamori dan menyerahkan botol minum kepadanya. Sementara tas jinjing masih tetap dibawa Hiruma. Mereka pun berjalan bersama para atlet lain kembali ke bis untuk menuju hotel.

.

.

Selesai membersihkan dirinya. Mamori melihat Hiruma merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"tidurlah di kasur. Biar aku di sofa," sahut Mamori yang sedang merapikan barang bawaannya karena besok mereka akan kembali ke Tokyo.

"Di internet bilang, cara lainnya untuk membuat wanita jatuh cinta adalah dengan mengalah padanya."

Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan sindirannya. "Kamu? Mengalah padaku, Youichi?" ujarnya lalu tertawa. "Apa lagi yang dibilang di internet?" tanyanya lagi. Mamori lalu menutup tasnya dan selesai berbenah untuk hari ini.

"Aku harus sering membuatmu tertawa," jawab Hiruma.

Mamori tersenyum menahan tawanya. Dia lalu menghampiri Hiruma dan menepuk kakinya, meminta Hiruma untuk bangun. Mamori lalu duduk menghadap ke Hiruma.

"Kamu serius bisa membuatku tertawa?" ledeknya.

"Aku baru saja melakukannya, bodoh."

Mamori tertawa mendengarnya.

Hiruma hanya memandangi Mamori tertawa dan dia dibuat tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku punya pertanyaan," sahut Mamori. "Kalau suatu hari aku jatuh cinta padamu. Apa kamu akan menyukaiku?"

"Entahlah," jawab Hiruma.

Senyum Mamori lambat laun pudar.

Hiruma mengamati perubahan wajah Mamori. Dirinya terseyum. "Kau mau aku menyukaimu?"

Mamori mendongak menatap bingung ke Hiruma.

"Apa selama ini kurang jelas, _heh_?" lanjut Hiruma lagi.

Hiruma lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mendekap lembut Mamori. Mamori hanya bisa terdiam dan merasakan debaran jantung Hiruma di telinganya. Hiruma mencium ujung kepala Mamori sambil mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku bersusah payah meminta seorang wanita untuk bersamaku kalau aku tidak menyukainya?"

Mamori melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Hiruma. Berusaha memberanikan diri untuk membalas pelukannya.

"Kenapa tidak kamu katakan dengan jelas?" tanya Mamori.

"Kau tahu aku tidak terbiasa mengatakannya," jawab Hiruma dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Kalau kau memelukku seperti ini terus, aku tidak akan bisa tidur."

Mamori menunduk menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Biar aku yang di sofa," ujar Hiruma.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Side Note :

Oke guys... Terima kasih atas 18 reviews nya!

Sesuai janji saya update 2 minggu lagi. Ternyata saya berhasil memancing para silent readers untuk berkomentar XD

Gimana? Gimana? Greget tidak chapter ini? Sudah mulai ada kemajuan ya...

Sedikit spoiler... Next chapter itu favorit saya. Hiruma akan melakukan sesuatu XD. Jadi kalau mau cepat update, seperti biasa feedbacknya dulu... Karena saya juga mau liat seberapa antusias kalian menunggu cerita saya. Semakin kalian rajin review, semakin rajin juga saya untuk menulis.

15 reviews = update 2 minggu lagi

25 reviews = update minggu depan

Ayoo pilih yang mana? Ga apa-apa maksa dikit. Biar ramai fandom ini XD

Oke guys... Ditunggu review-nya..

Salam : De


	7. Chapter 7

Hai ! Siapa yang nunggu-nunggu update-an nih ?

Oke.. Untuk yang sudah bersabar...

This is...

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Hari-hari berlangsung dengan normal. Mamori yang sibuk mengurus segala keperluan Hiruma, dan Hiruma yang sibuk berlatih. Mamori pun menyempatkan diri melihat situasi Saikyoudai dan menyapa teman-temannya.

Mamori melihat junior-juniornya berlatih dengan semangat. Dia tersenyum kepada mereka dan menyemangatinya. Mamori lalu berjalan ke arah Akaba yang tengah mengawasi latihan mereka.

"Semua lancar Akaba-san?" tanya Mamori dan berdiri di sebelah Akaba.

Akaba tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia kemudian teringat sesuatu dan mengambil ponselnya yang dia letakkan di pinggir lapangan.

"Kemari sebentar Anezaki-san."

Mamori pun menurut dan duduk di sebelah Akaba. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah baca berita?" tanya Akaba.

Mamori menatap kebingungan. Akaba kemudian menunjukkan ponselnya ke Mamori.

"Kau masuk berita Anezaki-san."

Mamori menerima ponsel yang diberikan Akaba. Dia lalu membaca dengan seksama berita tersebut. Berita yang memuat dirinya dan Hiruma, serta salah seorang artis yang cukup terkenal.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di berita ini?" tanya Mamori kebingungan.

"Justru aku yang bertanya padamu," balas Akaba. "Memang kamu tidak tahu kalau Arisawa itu tengah diberitakan kalau pria idamannya adalah Hiruma?"

Mamori menggeleng dengan ragu. Dia memang tidak tahu sama sekali, ditambah kebingungannya mengapa dirinya ikut disangkut pautkan dengan berita ini. Mamori sebagai asisten Hiruma, yang seharusnya tahu lebih dulu mengenai berita itu, malah kecolongan dan tahu dari orang lain. Ditambah tidak ada pembicaraan di klun yang mengungkit berita itu.

Mamori lalu melanjutkan membaca berita itu lagi. Di berita itu terlihat foto Hiruma yang tengah berpelukan dengan Mamori. Foto saat mereka di Osaka beberapa hari lalu.

"Yang kutahu, belakangan ini Hiruma selalu menjadi pemberitaan. Terutama soal si Arisawa itu."

Mamori mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa-apan ini? Kenapa aku yang disebut orang ketiga?" protesnya membaca berita tersebut. "Sudah jelas aku yang sudah lama mengenalnya."

Akaba tertawa dan mengangkat bahunya lagi. "Tentu saja media lebih membela Arisawa, Anezaki-san."

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak peduli," ujarnya lalu menyerahkan ponsel Akaba.

.

.

Hiruma sampai di lantai tiga ruang manajer. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam dan melihat manajer di kursinya.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Hiruma dan duduk berhadapan di depan meja manajer.

Sang Manajer memutar laptopnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu disana. Hiruma tidak bereaksi melihatnya. Karena tentu dia sudah tahu apa itu.

"Kurasa kau sudah membacanya."

"Yah... Tentu saja," balas Hiruma.

Sang Manajer menghela napas. "Aku tidak melarangmu berpacaran dengan asistenmu Hiruma. Aku cuma tidak ingin berita ini menjadi skandal."

"Tidak akan," jawab Hiruma.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ujar manajer lagi. "Kapan kau pernah bertemu Arisawa Mayu?"

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau yang urakan begini populer di kalangan artis."

Hiruma memamerkan giginya.

"Jadi kau pilih Arisawa atau asistenmu?" tanya manajer penasaran.

Hiruma tertawa kecil. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu."

"Aku serius."

"Menurutmu?" balas Hiruma.

Sang Manajer melihat ke laptopnya kembali. "Sudah pasti Arisawa."

" _Keh_... Dia buatmu. Aku pilih asisten sialanku," jawab Hiruma. "Ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi, _heh_?"

"Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan asistenmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya."

Manajer mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan. "Lantas kenapa kalian berpelukan seperti ini?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahu. "Aku biasa memeluknya."

"Oh Tuhan, Hiruma..." keluhnya. "Sebentar... Aku dengar gosip di klub kalau kalian juga sering tidur bersama!?"

Hiruma berpikir sejenak. "Yah... Memang benar."

"Tidur bersama dalam arti berhubungan atau hanya tidur satu ranjang!?"

"Yang kedua."

Sang Manajer memijat keningnya frustasi dengan tingkah atletnya ini. "Tetap saja dua-duanya tidak boleh," kesalnya. "Kalau kau ingin melakukan semua itu, segera nikahi dia."

"Aku memang berniat melakukannya. Tapi dia terus menolak."

Manajer menghela napas dan terus-terusan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau membuat kepalaku mau pecah."

"Apa mau kubantu biar cepat?" candanya.

"Intinya. Aku tidak peduli kau mau pacaran dengan asistenmu atau mau menikahinya. Aku cuma tidak ingin media menjadikannya skandal. Kau paham? Dan jaga omonganmu itu. Apa lagi saat kau bilang 'biasa tidur bersama asistenmu'. Kau cuma akan buat senang wartawan kalau mereka sampai mendengarnya, mengerti?"

"Yah yah... Aku juga tidak peduli mau dijadikan skandal atau apa." balas Hiruma memamerkan senyum khasnya. Dia lalu bangun dari duduknya dan keluar ruangan.

.

.

Mamori sedang berbincang santai dengan Sachiko di pinggir lapangan saat para atlet sedang beristirahat. Sesaat telepon berbunyi dan Mamori mengambilnya dari dalam tas.

"Sebentar Sachiko-san. Aku angkat telepon dulu."

Sachiko menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Halo," sapa Mamori.

"Halo. Dengan Asisten Anezaki?"

Mamori menjawab dengan ragu-ragu "Ya benar..."

"Saya Sato dari Perusahaan X. Saya ingin menawarkan Atlet Hiruma untuk jadi bintang iklan Produk minuman berenergi."

Mamori mendengarkannya dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Lalu?"

"Apa anda punya waktu?"

Mamori melihat ke jam tangannya. "Aku sedang di kampus Saikyoudai sekarang. Kita bisa bertemu di kafe seberang."

"Baiklah. Tiga puluh menit saya sampai."

Mamori lalu menutup teleponnya. Dia lalu berpamitan dengan Sachiko dan anggota klub Saikyoudai lainnya. Mamori lalu berjalan kaki menuju gerbang utama untuk ke kafe di seberang.

.

.

Mamori membaca proposal yang diserahkan Sato kepadanya. Dia membaca setiap detailnya. Sampai pada dia membaca tentang nama model iklan yang akan syuting dengan Hiruma.

"Arisawa Mayu?" tanya Mamori.

Sato meletakkan kopinya dan menganggukan kepala. "Ya. Namanya sedang naik karena drama yang dibintanginya saat ini," jawabnya. Dia lalu teringat hal saat melihat Mamori. "Ah ya.. Anda tidak keberatan kan? Karena kudengar kabar kalau kalian ada hubungan khusus?"

Mamori tersenyum. "Tidak. Kami cuma teman lama." Dia lalu melanjutkan membacanya lagi. "Tapi kurasa Youichi tidak bisa berakting di depan kamera. Aku tidak yakin dia mau melakukannya."

"Tenang saja Anezaki-san. Hiruma-san hanya akting berlari dan disana akan ditemani oleh Arisawa-san. Dia tidak perlu bicara apa-apa."

"Tapi aku tidak jamin dia mau menerima tawaran iklan ini."

Sato tersenyum. "Bujuklah dia Anezaki-san... Saya harap dia mau dan kami yakin produk kami akan laris di pasaran. Detail kontraknya sudah tertulis semua disitu."

"Ya. Saya akan coba bicara dengannya nanti."

Sato lalu mengeluarkan kartu namanya. "Kabari saya segera. Terima kasih Anezaki-san."

.

.

Esok menjelang siang hari, Mamori pergi ke asrama dan melihat Hiruma sedang berlatih di lapangan. Mamori berdiri di pinggir lapangan dan mendapatkan Hiruma menyadari kehadirannya. Mamori lalu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Mamori menggerakkan tangannya dan menggunakan kode rahasia mereka yang mengatakan kalau dia akan menunggunya di kamar. Hiruma pun balas tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Mamori lalu meninggalkan lapangan dan menuju gedung asrama.

"Kalian masih melakukannya?" tanya Daisuke yang berlari kecil melewati rintangan bersama Hiruma di sebelahnya.

"Yah... Kenapa?" tanya Hiruma.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kupikir kalian begitu romantis karena punya isyarat yang hanya dimengerti kalian sendiri," cengirnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan yang romantis begitu Hiruma."

Mereka selesai bersamaan dan berdiri di belakang barisan menunggu giliran. "Kau baca berita tentangku, _heh_?" tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba.

Daisuke mengangguk. "Aku heran kenapa kau sering sekali memeluk Anezaki. Aku sudah sering memergokimu beberapa kali sejak kuliah dulu."

"Apa salah?"

"Tidak salah sebenarnya... Yang salah kalau kau tidak punya perasaan padanya dan membuat Anezaki salah paham. Terlebih kalau orang lain yang melihat juga bisa salah paham. Seperti yang di berita itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus serumit itu," balas Hiruma.

Daisuke mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dengan perkataan Hiruma. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya memeluknya. Aku nyaman bersama. Kenapa harus selalu melibatkan perasaan. Aku memintanya jadi pacarku. Tapi dia menolak karena dia bilang aku tidak mencintainya. Padahal jelas aku ingin bersamanya."

Daisuke terheran-heran melihat juniornya yang begitu jujur bercerita kepadanya. Dia lalu tertawa kecil dan bertanya. "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta, Hiruma?"

"Lagi-lagi pertanyaan tentang itu. Aku tidak peduli."

"Begini Hiruma. Aku punya pacar. Aku ingin memeluknya setiap hari. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya, ingin terus melihatnya, dan aku sangat membutuhkannya," jelas Daisuke.

Hiruma mencermati perkataan Daisuke. "Itulah yang pernah kubilang padanya."

"Kau juga bilang kau mencintainya?" lanjut Daisuke lagi.

Hiruma menggeleng.

"Katakan kau mencintainya Hiruma. Bukalah matamu lebar-lebar. Apa perlu semua orang bilang kamu mencintainya baru kamu akan sadar?" balasnya. "Kita semua disini tahu kalau kamu menyukai Anezaki tapi kamu begitu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

Hiruma tersenyum memamerkan giginya. "Jadi aku harus menyatakan cintaku dulu baru dia akan percaya?"

"Tepat. Meminta wanita jadi pacarmu itu ada urutannya. Nyatakan perasaanmu, jadikan dia pacarmu, peluk dan cium dia sesukamu. Kalau cocok, jadikan dia istrimu."

"Berarti selama ini urutanku salah," balas Hiruma.

Daisuke terdiam memikirkan pernyataan Hiruma barusan. "Salah? Apa... Kau pernah memintanya jadi istrimu?"

Hiruma mengangguk.

"Jangan bilang kau juga pernah menciumnya?"

"Yahh..."

"Oh Tuhan, Hiruma. Kau benar-benar gila."

"Yah.. Kupikir itu biasa."

"Sudahlah. Aku pusing dengan kelakuanmu," keluhnya. "Kau bercerita begini, tapi apa kau yakin Anezaki mau menerimamu? Apa dia punya perasaan kepadamu?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah."

"Pastikan dulu perasaannya. Jangan karena kalian sering bersama, lantas kau pikir dia mau menerimamu. Bisa jadi kau hanya dianggapnya teman saja?"

.

.

 _"Bisa jadi kau hanya dianggapnya teman saja?"_

Perkataan Daisuke membekas di kepala Hiruma. Hiruma tidak pernah memikirkan soal itu. Selama ini yang Hiruma pikirkan, bahwa mereka sudah biasa bersama. Hiruma merasa nyaman bersama Mamori, begitu halnya dengan Mamori.

Tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir apa yang Mamori rasakan. Bahkan Hiruma tidak pernah memastikan soal perasaannya sendiri. Bahwa dia ingin bersama Mamori untuk hubungan yang lebih serius.

Hiruma membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia melihat Mamori tengah berjinjit hendak mengambil piring dari atas rak. Hiruma meletakkan tasnya di atas rak. Dia lalu berdiri di belakang Mamori.

Mamori yang menyadari Hiruma di belakangnya, menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik menghadap Hiruma. Dia memandangi Hiruma dan memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori keheranan.

Hiruma terdiam dan memandangi wajah Mamori.

"Jangan bilang kamu mau berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi, Youichi?" lanjut Mamori curiga.

Hiruma membingkai Mamori dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang bersandar di rak meja belakang Mamori, membuat tubuh mereka semakin mendekat. Mamori memundurkan tubuhnya dan mendongak ke Hiruma. Terlalu ragu untuk menatap kedua bola mata Hiruma yang serius seperti itu.

"Kamu mau apa?" ucap Mamori menghilangkan kekakuannya.

Hiruma masih terdiam. Dia hanya menatap wajah Mamori begitu lama. Sampai akhirnya dia mengeluarkan kata-katanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Mamori. Jadilah pacarku."

Darah seolah naik ke wajah Mamori dan membuatnya memerah seketika. Mamori berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya. Menerima pernyataan cinta bukan hal pertama bagi Mamori. Tapi dengan situasi seperti ini, dan dengan kedekatan mereka sekarang, adalah hal pertama untuknya. Terlebih dia mendengar pernyataan itu dari lelaki yang berada di urutan pertama yang pasti tidak akan mungkin menyatakan perasaan untuknya.

"Kau sakit," balas Mamori. Mamori berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hiruma.

Hiruma mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau tidak mau menerimaku, _heh_?"

Mamori menghela napas. "Aku cuma tidak mengerti kamu, Youichi," balas Mamori.

Hiruma terdiam masih tetap pada posisinya, menunggu Mamori melanjutkan.

"Kamu tiba-tiba minta aku jadi pacarmu. Tiba-tiba bilang mencintaiku. Dan tiba-tiba juga bilang ingin menikah denganku," jelas Mamori. "Memangnya kamu mau aku bereaksi seperti apa?"

Hiruma hanya balas tersenyum sambil memandangi wajahnya, sehingga membuat Mamori tambah salah tingkah.

"Aku tanya... Kenapa kamu mencintaiku?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma memutar bola matanya. "Entahlah. Karena orang itu kamu. Karena aku butuh kamu di hidupku."

Wajah Mamori merona dan dia kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Kalau bisa... Lebih baik kau jadi istriku," lanjut Hiruma.

Mamori berdeham dan memfokuskan kembali pikirannya. "Lalu sejak kapan kamu mulai jatuh cinta padaku?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan. Yang jelas aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin memelukmu setiap hari dan menciummu sesukaku."

Mamori menolehkan kepala mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau mesum."

"Jadi kau mau menerimaku?"

Mamori kembali menatap ke Hiruma lagi. "Semuanya terlalu mendadak. Aku butuh waktu."

"Keh... Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu," balas Hiruma.

Mamori lalu terdiam dan menunggu Hiruma melepaskannya. Tetapi Hiruma tidak juga beranjak dari posisinya. "Kamu tidak mau bergeser?"

Hiruma tersenyum usil memamerkan giginya. Dia mengangkat tubuh Mamori dan mendudukkannya di rak meja. Hiruma lalu kembali merangkulnya.

Mamori masih kaget dengan posisinya sekarang. Dia lalu menatap lurus ke wajah Hiruma. "Kamu mau apa lagi?" balasnya frustasi.

Hiruma menyengir. "Karena posisi kita sudah seperti ini, Biarkan aku menciummu."

Tanpa aba-aba, Hiruma mendekatkan bibirnya. Namun tangan Mamori langsung mencegah dan menghalanginya.

"Sekali saja," ujar Hiruma, masih terhalang dengan tangan Mamori.

"Waktu itu sudah pernah," Balas Mamori.

"Kapan? Aku tidak ingat."

Mamori langsung menoyor kepala Hiruma. "Jangan pura-pura lupa. Jelas-jelas kamu melakukannya dengan niat."

Tanpa pertahanan, Hiruma berhasil mendapatkan bibir Mamori dan mulai menciumnya. Hiruma menciumnya perlahan dan lembut sambil terus menikmatinya. Mamori pun mulai luluh dan tangannya melingkari leher Hiruma. Mamori membalas ciumannya dengan sama lembutnya. Beberapa detik terlewati sampai Mamori melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Puas?" ujar Mamori dengan tangan masih melingkari leher Hiruma.

Hiruma menggeleng. Kali ini dia menyinggungkan senyumnya sambil mendekat perlahan. Hiruma lalu kembali mencium Mamori dan Mamori membalas dengan menggigit bibirnya.

"Dari mana kau belajar menggigit begitu, _heh_?"

Mamori menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Karena kamu tidak mau berhenti."

Hiruma lalu mencium kening Mamori. "Yang ini bonus," cengirnya.

Detak jantung Mamori masih bergemuruh. Hiruma lalu menurunkannya dari rak meja. Dia kembali mengambil tasnya dan membawanya ke dalam.

"Kau masak apa?" tanya Hiruma sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

Mamori lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Sebelum Hiruma datang tadi, dia tengah menyiapkan makan siang Hiruma yang sudah dibuatnya di apartemen tadi pagi.

"Kamu pasti suka. Sekarang cepat kamu mandi. Setelah itu makan. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Side Note :

Seperti biasanya yaa... Review-nya jangan lupa. Makin banyak makin cepat update-nya XD

.

.

Salam : De


	8. Chapter 8

Hello guys... Surprise ?

Okee... Kenapa saya update sekarang? Karena minggu ini adalah minggu hari raya. Jadi mengingat saya tidak akan bisa update jum'at nanti, plus karena ada anonim user yang terus review 'memaksa' saya untuk update. XD

Oh ya... Pengumuman PENTING lagi.

Saya buat **POLLS** tentang the most favorite story. Bisa cek di bio via web. Dimohon dengan sangat untuk vote ya guys.. Tolong sempatkan berkunjung ke bio saya. (di atas PM, tengah2nya)

.

.

Selamat membaca !

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Hiruma menaruh kertas proposal itu ke atas meja. "Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?" tanya Mamori sambil meletakkan kopi di atas meja dan duduk di sofa sebelah hiruma.

"Pakai tanya kenapa. Untuk apa aku melakukan hal tidak penting begitu. Buang-buang waktu saja."

"Yah... Padahal bayarannya lumayan," balas Mamori. "Bisa untuk membeli ponsel baru untukku misalnya."

Hiruma memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Mamori. "Sejak kapan aku jadi mesin cetak uangmu, _heh_?"

Mamori tersenyum. "Oke kalau tidak mau." Mamori lalu teringat sesuatu dan dia menoleh ke Hiruma. "Benar tidak mau? Rekan modelmu Arisawa Mayu. Kamu tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Hiruma mengamati wajah Mamori beberapa saat. "Kau ingin aku bertemu dengannya?"

Mamori mengangguk. "Kapan lagi bisa bertemu dengan artis, ya kan? Siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu dengan Yamazaki Kento, atau Furukawa Yuki di studio tempat syuting?" balasnya antusias.

Hiruma mengerutkan keningnya kesal. "Bermimpilah bodoh. Aku tidak akan mau melakukannya."

Mamori menghela napas kecewa.

Hiruma mengambil ponsel di atas meja dan mencari nama Arisawa Mayu di mesin pencari. Mamori yang menyadarinya, melihat Hiruma yang tengah melihat foto-foto Arisawa disana.

"Cantik," ujar Hiruma.

Entah Hiruma sengaja atau tidak, tapi dia berhasil melakukannya. Satu kata itu berhasil membuat Mamori kalut dengan berbagai pikiran di kepalanya. Hiruma terus melihat ke ponselnya tanpa menyadari perubahan suasana hati Mamori.

"Oke aku mau melakukannya," ujar Hiruma.

"Aku mau pulang," sela Mamori.

Mamori lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Dia berjalan melewati Hiruma untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Kau marah, _heh_?" sahutnya dan menahan tangan Mamori.

"Aku? Marah padamu?" balas Mamori. "Satu hal yang aku pelajari selama mengenalmu bertahun-tahun, Youichi. Marah padamu itu percuma. Kamu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kesalahanmu."

Hiruma menarik Mamori sehingga dia terjatuh dan duduk di pangkuannya. "Kalau begitu beri tahu apa kesalahanku."

Mamori menatap dengan tatapannya yang tajam. "Kau bodoh. Menyebalkan. Dan lepaskan aku!" kesalnya.

Hiruma semakin mengeratkan lingkarannya. Dia lalu memeluk Mamori lembut di dalam dadanya. Dia mengusap kepala dan punggung Mamori.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" ujar Mamori.

"Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu seperti ini. Kau tahu... Rasanya nyaman sekali."

Mamori tidak berkata apa-apa. Kekesalannya kini berubah menjadi kelegaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau jadi pacarku atau tidak. Asal kau tetap bersamaku dan jangan melihat laki-laki lain."

"Kamu sendiri... Masih suka melihat perempuan lain," sindir Mamori.

Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya. Sekarang dia hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya kesal sekaligus keheranan dengan Mamori. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau, sialan? Awalnya kau minta aku menerima tawaran karena modelnya si Arisawa itu. Saat aku bilang mau melakukannya, kau malah tidak suka." Giliran Hiruma yang merasa jengkel sekarang. "Kalau ada kamus elektronik penerjemah bahasa perempuan, aku akan beli dengan senang hati berapa pun harganya."

Mamori memberenggut kesal. "Kamu bilang cantik ke Arisawa Mayu padahal belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku yang bersamamu bertahun-tahun tidak pernah kamu bilang cantik."

Hiruma terperanga tidak percaya dengan alasan Mamori. "Cuma itu alasannya, _heh_?"

"Ya! Cuma itu," kesalnya.

Hiruma memamerkan senyum puasnya. Dia lalu mencubit lembut kedua pipi Mamori. "Kalau seperti ini, apanya yang cantik?"

"Lepaskan aku, kau menyebalkan," sahut Mamori.

Hiruma lalu mendapatkan bibir Mamori dan menciumnya dengan dalam.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Mamori melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Jangan seenaknya menciumku. Aku bukan pacarmu," jitaknya pelan ke kepala Hiruma.

"Kalau begitu segera jadi pacarku," balas Hiruma.

"Jadi pacarmu atau tidak, kamu tetap seenaknya memeluk dan menciumku. Jadi apa bedanya..," balas Mamori.

"Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih dari itu," balas Hiruma tersenyum jahil.

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Dia lalu bangun dari pangkuan Hiruma. "Aku mau pulang."

"Kau masih marah, _heh_?" tanyanya masih menggenggam tangan Mamori.

"Aku sudah janji akan makan malam di rumah orangtuaku malam ini," jawab Mamori.

Hiruma memandangi Mamori sambil berpikir. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai stasiun," ujar Hiruma dan berjalan di depan Mamori. "Aku ingin menemui mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa hari ini," lanjutnya.

Mamori tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Masih ada lain waktu. Kamu bisa menemui mereka saat libur nanti."

.

.

Mamori sedang di dapur membantu ibunya menyiapkan makanan. Ayahnya sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Mamori selalu mengunjungi mereka paling tidak dua minggu sekali dan menginap disana, mengingat dia adalah anak semata wayang. Dan yang pasti, dia sangat merindukan orangtuanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu Mamori?" tanya ibunya.

"Lumayan... Tidak begitu berat ma. Aku hanya mengurusi keperluan dan aktivitas Youichi di klub."

Ayah Mamori melirik ke dapur mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Aku harus memperhatikan kegiatannya, pola makannya, dan mencatat semua perkembangannya dalam latihan."

Ibunya tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau kamu menikmatinya. Mama sempat berpikir kamu akan merasa jenuh karena selalu mengurusi hal yang sama bertahun-tahun. Karena itu kamu sempat tidak mau menerima pekerjaan itu."

Mamori ikut tersenyum. "Mama tahu? Youichi dapat tawaran membintangi iklan bersama Arisawa Mayu," ceritanya lagi. "Tapi dia tidak mau."

Ibu Mamori terdiam berpikir sebelum mengeluarkan perkataannya. "Ngomong-ngomong soal itu Mamori. Ayahmu membaca berita...," sahutnya ragu. "Sebenarnya ini pertanyaan ayahmu," lanjutnya masih ragu dan mengecilkan suaranya. "Ayahmu bertanya apa kamu dengan Hiruma berpacaran?"

Mamori menatap ibunya ragu, kemudian menjawab. "Dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Tapi kita tidak pacaran."

Ayah Mamori di ruang tengah masih mendengarkan samar-samar pembicaraan mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?"

Mamori menunduk dan berpikir. Dia lalu melihat ke ibunya. "Aku tidak tahu ma. Aku tidak tahu aku mencintainya atau tidak."

"Jadi apa yang kamu rasakan saat bersamanya?"

Mamori ragu untuk menjawabnya. "Entahlah. Saat dia bilang ingin bersamaku, aku senang karena aku pun juga ingin bersamanya."

"Kamu nyaman bersamanya?"

Mamori mengangguk.

Ibu Mamori tersenyum mendapati jawaban dari putrinya. "Baiklah Mamori. Kamu jelas mencintainya," jawab ibunya. "Berarti mama akan bilang ke ayahmu kalau kalian belum pacaran, tapi kalian mau bersama. Menikah berarti?"

Mamori terdiam khawatir. "Apa ayah menentangnya?"

Ibunya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Ayahmu tidak bilang apa-apa. Tapi yang mama tahu, dia hanya tidak ingin kamu dipermainkan olehnya."

"Youichi tidak akan mungkin menyakitiku ma."

"Mama tahu," ujarnya tersenyum. "Terlepas dari siapa Hiruma sekarang. Mama senang kalau orang itu Hiruma. Karena mama tahu, kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA. Mama yakin dia bisa menjagamu," jelas ibu Mamori. "Jadi mama tidak akan menentang pilihanmu. Begitu pun dengan ayah."

Mamori ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Youichi bilang dia ingin kesini dan bertemu kalian. Tapi dia latihan pagi dan sore. Jadi dia akan cari waktu yang tepat."

"Dia ingin bicara soal pernikahan?" sahut ayah Mamori berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dan bersandar disana.

"Ayah!" kaget Mamori. Mamori langsung panik karena ayahnya tiba-tiba muncul dan menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Sekarang ayah yang tanya langsung," ujarnya lagi. "Seberapa jauh hubunganmu dengannya? Di berita ada foto kalian yang berpelukan. Kenapa kalian berpelukan? Apa lagi yang sudah dia lakukan? Sudah berapa kali dia menciummu?"

Mamori tambah kacau dengan rentetan pertanyaan dari ayahnya. Dia tidak mungkin menjawab kalau Hiruma baru saja menciumnya tadi siang. "Ayah... Jangan tanya macam-macam seperti itu. Aku tidak mau menjawabnya!"

"Bilang padanya, temui ayah segera. Dia harus bertanggung jawab. Semakin cepat semakin baik."

Mamori hanya bisa tersenyum serba salah.

.

.

Latihan pagi terasa terik karena hari yang sudah semakin siang. Berkali-kali Hiruma melirik ke pintu gerbang, namun dia tidak melihat sosok yang dinantinya itu. Pandangan Hiruma teralihkan saat pelatih memanggilnya.

"Kau ditunggu manajer di ruang tamu gedung utama," ujar pelatih.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Mana aku tahu," jawab pelatih sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Cepat. Jangan buang-buang waktu."

" _Keh_."

Hiruma lalu menuju ke gedung utama. Dia melewati lobi dan sampai di depan ruang tamu. Hiruma bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengunjunginya, mengingat ruang tamu ini khusus untuk tamu penting para petinggi klub. Tanpa ragu Hiruma membuka pintu tersebut.

Hiruma melihat dua orang yang duduk di dalam. Tidak ada manajer, yang ada yaitu dua orang wanita disana. Hiruma mengenal salah satunya. Wajah yang lebih muda dari yang dia kira. Wanita itu tersenyum ke arahnya saat Hiruma memperhatikannya.

Kedua wanita itu berdiri menyambut Hiruma.

"Hai Atlet Hiruma. Saya Yukiko. Manajer Mayu-san. Dan ini," ujarnya memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. "Di sebelah saya Arisawa Mayu-san," ujarnya lagi.

"Hai Hiruma-san," sapa Arisawa kepada Hiruma.

Hiruma lalu duduk di sofa seberang mereka. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Kemarin saya dapat telepon dari pihak produk iklan kalau anda menolak tawaran itu?" lanjut Yukiko.

"Ya benar. Lalu?" balas Hiruma.

"Sangat disayangkan. Padahal Mayu-san sangat ingin mengenal anda lebih jauh," jawabnya.

Arisawa yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengarkan, menepuk lengan manajernya. "Biar aku saja yang bicara Yukiko-san."

Hiruma lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Arisawa.

Mayu tersenyum lagi kepadanya. "Begini Hiruma-san. Aku sebenarnya sangat mengagumimu, kamu mungkin sudah tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kamu bisa membantuku?"

Hiruma berpikir sejenak dengan pertanyaan itu. "Apa untungnya bagiku jika aku membantumu?"

"Sudah saya bilang dia akan bertanya begitu, Mayu-san," sahut Yukiko.

"Kamu tahu Hiruma-san, besok malam ada acara penghargaan drama. Aku sudah bilang pada wartawan dan pihak acara kalau aku akan mengajakmu sebagai partnerku," jelas Arisawa.

"Besok aku ada latihan untuk pertandingan," balas Hiruma.

Arisawa meraih tangan Hiruma dan menggenggamnya. "Manajer klubmu bilang kalau itu hanya pertandingan uji coba. Lagipula acaranya malam. Ayolah... Bantu aku Hiruma-san."

"Merepotkan saja. Aku tidak mau," ujarnya sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Arisawa pindah tempat duduk sehingga menghalangi Hiruma yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan. "Aku mohon Hiruma-san."

"Begini atlet Hiruma," sela Yukiko. "Jika anda menghadiri acara itu. Kalian berdua akan sangat diuntungkan. Masyarakat pasti akan tertarik dengan isu hubungan kalian dan kalian akan dapat banyak tawaran. Anda akan tambah terkenal. Dan sudah pasti keuntungannya akan banyak."

"Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya tidak sampai lima belas menit. Apa juga yang mau diisukan, _heh_? Aku tidak mau terlibat gosip murahan," balas Hiruma.

"Ini tidak akan jadi gosip. Kalian hanya akan jadi berita hangat selama beberapa pekan. Anda tidak akan dirugikan," balas Yukiko lagi.

"Oke lupakan soal untung rugi itu," sela Arisawa. "Bagaimana kalau kamu sekedar menolongku? Seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Aku sudah terlanjur bilang pada semua orang. Kamu mau aku menanggung malu hadir ke acara itu sendirian?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahu. "Itu masalahmu."

"Apa kamu tidak tertarik padaku? Aku cuma minta kamu menemaniku. Bukan memintamu jadi pacarku," balasnya lagi.

Hiruma berpikir sejenak dan dia mengingat akan sesuatu dan tersenyum. "Keh... Aku akan membantumu."

.

.

Waktu senggang siang ini Hiruma menyempatkan diri ke kampusnya untuk menyerahkan laporan tugas akhir. Mengingat dia masih seorang mahasiswa di kampusnya, Hiruma tentu ingin cepat lulus dan mengurangi satu beban yang menggelayutinya.

Jadi karena nanti malam dia punya acara 'penting', maka saat ini dia pergi tanpa ditemani oleh Mamori yang entah seharian kemarin Hiruma sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Mamori pun tidak pula menghubungi Hiruma kemana dirinya berada. Tapi karena dia ingat kalau Mamori sedang bersama keluarganya, Hiruma tidak merasa khawatir. Dia pun tidak mau mengganggu waktu Mamori.

Seusai dari kampusnya, Hiruma menerima telepon dari pihak Arisawa dan memintanya untuk datang ke sebuah butik di daerah Shibuya.

Melakukan _fitting_ dan _hair-do_ untuk Hiruma dilakukan setelah dia sampai disana. Persiapan memakan waktu beberapa jam. Waktu Hiruma tersita karena dia harus menunggu persiapan dari sang bintang besar. Karena tentu wanita butuh waktu lama untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

Selama melakukan persiapan, Arisawa tak henti-hentinya mengajak Hiruma berbincang dan bercengkrama. Arisawa mungkin salah satu artis yang supel karena dia berhasil mengajak Hiruma berbicara dan tertawa dengannya.

Hari tidak terasa sudah mulai sore. Hiruma sudah siap dengan jas hitam dan rambutnya yang tertata rapi. Sementara Arisawa mengenakan gaun berwarna biru muda dan rambut ditata terurai ke pundak kirinya. Tangan Arisawa dilingkarkan ke lengan Hiruma seraya mereka berjalan ke mobil menuju tempat acara.

.

.

Mamori meletakan potongan buah melon di atas meja. Dia lalu duduk di sebelah ayahnya yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Kapan pertandingan Tokyo Storm dengan Kanagawa?" tanya ayah Mamori.

"Lusa nanti," jawab Mamori.

Ayah Mamori lalu mengganti saluran lain. Saluran yang menayangkan acara penghargaan drama. Mamori ikut menontonnya untuk mengisi waktu menemani ayahnya. Walau dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan acara seperti itu.

Mamori melihat beberapa artis melewati karpet merah dengan para kameramen di pinggir Mereka. Pembawa acara melakukan wawancara singkat dengan para artis sebelum mereka memasuki gedung acara.

Tidak lama kemudian kamera berganti dan menayangkan sebuah mobil yang baru saja datang. Mata Mamori menangkap sosok wanita yang sedang naik daun itu turun dari mobilnya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Bukannya itu Hiruma?" sahut ayah Mamori.

Mamori memfokuskan lagi penglihatannya ke televisi. Kamera menampilkan layar penuh pasangan yang baru saja datang itu. Kali ini Mamori dengan jelas melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Mamori tidak peduli seberapa menarik penampilan Hiruma. Tidak, dia tidak peduli soal itu. Tapi dia bertanya-tanya mengapa Hiruma ada di acara ini. Terlebih bersama dengan Arisawa Mayu.

Mamori melihat mereka berjalan di karpet merah. Arisawa tersenyum ke arah kamera. Sesekali tangan Hiruma memegang tangan Arisawa yang menggandengnya seraya mereka berjalan sampai ke tempat wawancara.

Ayah Mamori menoleh melihat putrinya. Dia mendapati Mamori dengan wajah yang kebingungan dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ayahnya hanya menghela napas. Dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Mamori.

Mamori masih terpaku. Untaian pertanyaan masih berkelebat di pikirannya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Mengapa Hiruma ada disana?

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Side Note :

Konflik sudah mulai memuncak! Orang ketiga sudah muncul! Siapa yang tidak suka konflik orang ketiga disini? XD

Okee... Sama. Saya juga tidak suka XD

Saya tidak perlu panjang lebar disini. Karena di atas saya sudah menulis banyak.

Jangan lupa review & **Polls** \- nya guys. Wajib !

Salam : De


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

Ayah Mamori menoleh melihat putrinya. Dia mendapati Mamori dengan wajah yang kebingungan dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ayahnya hanya menghela napas. Dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Mamori.

Mamori masih terpaku. Untaian pertanyaan masih berkelebat di pikirannya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Mengapa Hiruma ada disana?

Mamori yang tidak tahan melihatnya langsung mematikan televisi dan meninggalkan ruangan menuju ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Wah-wah... Arisawa Mayu-san. Lihat siapa yang kamu bawa ini?" ucap salah satu pembawa acara laki-laki dengan wajah antusiasnya.

"Sang _Quarterback_ muda andalan Tokyo Storm. Hiruma Youichi," sambung pembawa acara perempuan di sebelah Hiruma. "Apa kabar Hiruma-san, Arisawa-san?"

Mereka lalu saling bersalaman.

"Jadi benar yang dikabarkan? Kalau kalian punya hubungan khusus?"

Arisawa tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya. "Yaa... Tidak berlebihan seperti yang diberitakan. Tidak seperti itu," jawabnya tersenyum.

"Lantas hubungan apa? Saya lihat kalian sudah dekat," sambung yang satunya. "Bukankah pemirsa di rumah dan disini juga penasaran? Benar begitu?" ujarnya dan disambut sorakan meriah dari deretan penonton di pinggir karpet merah.

"Hiruma-san sudah aku anggap seperti kakakku. Kalian semua tahu aku anak tunggal, jadi aku sangat menghormati dan menganggumi Hiruma-san layaknya kakakku," jelas Arisawa.

"Benar begitu Hiruma-san?" tanya sang wanita menyodorkan mikrofon ke Hiruma.

"Ya... Benar," jawab Hiruma. "Lagipula aku sudah punya tunangan. Dia jelas tidak suka dengan berita itu."

Pembawa acara wanita itu terperanga kaget. "Kita baru saja dengar berita ekslusif!" serunya tambah antusias. "Oke kita simpan itu untuk para wartawan. Baiklah. Terima kasih Arisawa-san dan Hiruma-san. Silahkan ke dalam."

Hiruma dan Arisawa lalu masuk ke studio tempat berlangsungnya acara.

Masih dengan tangan yang dilingkarkan ke lengan Hiruma. Arisawa menoleh melihat ke wajahnya. "Kamu puas Hiruma-san?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah menepati janjiku."

.

.

 _Kemarin..._

 _"Apa kamu tidak tertarik padaku? Aku cuma minta kamu menemaniku. Bukan memintamu jadi pacarku," balasnya lagi._

 _Hiruma berpikir sejenak dan dia mengingat akan sesuatu dan tersenyum. "Keh... Aku akan membantumu_ _," ujar Hiruma. "Tapi dengan syarat."_

 _Yukiko mengerutkan keningnya khawatir._

 _"Apa syaratnya Hiruma-san?" tanya Arisawa._

 _"Aku tahu kau bukan tertarik padaku seperti yang diberitakan itu," jawab Hiruma._

 _Arisawa tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya. "Yaa... Aku memang cuma menjadikannya bahan berita. Tapi aku benar-benar mengagumimu. Karena saat melihatmu bermain, kamu mirip dengan seseorang."_

 _"Aku tahu..." sahut Hiruma. "Dia ayah kandungmu, benar, heh?"._

 _Arisawa memiringkan kepalanya berpikir. "Bagaimana kamu tahu? Padahal tidak ada yang tahu mendiang ayah kandungku kecuali keluargaku."_

 _Hiruma memamerkan senyumnya. "Aku punya caraku sendiri."_

 _Arisawa balas tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah... Jadi apa syaratnya, Hiruma-san?"_

 _"Kau harus mengklarifikasi berita itu. Bilang secara langsung bahwa hubungan kita yang diberitakan itu tidak benar."_

 _"Saya menolak," balas Yukiko langsung. "Kalau seperti itu pihak kami akan dirugikan."_

 _"Kalau begitu selamat berusaha menutupi kebohonganmu," balas Hiruma. "Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti tahu kalau kalian hanya pura-pura mengenalku dan sebenarnya kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa."_

 _Arisawa memandang Hiruma sambil berpikir. "Kamu punya seseorang yang kamu jaga perasaannya Hiruma-san?" sela Arisawa._

 _"Yah..."_

 _"Asistenmu?" tebak Arisawa._

 _"Aku berniat menikahinya," jawab Hiruma._

 _Senyuman pilu tampak di wajah Arisawa. "Ternyata ada juga kebenaran yang diberitakan oleh media," sahutnya._

 _"Kau setuju?" ujar Hiruma._

 _"Baiklah... Aku tidak mau jadi orang jahat di antara kalian," ujar Arisawa. "Aku akan mengklarifikasi berita itu. Asal kamu datang ke acara."_

 _"Keh..."_

 _Yukiko menghela napas. "Baiklah... Itu lebih baik. Asal anda bisa membuat orang-orang percaya kalau kalian cukup dekat, layaknya teman baik."_

—

.

.

Hari pertandingan uji coba bersama Kanagawa akan dimulai dua jam lagi Hiruma merasa resah walau tak ditampakkan di wajahnya. Dia bukan resah dengan pertandingan, tapi dia resah dengan sosok yang hampir empat hari tidak menghubunginya. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Mamori. Tapi sungguh, Hiruma butuh melihat wanita itu segera.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam sekali?" tanya Daisuke sambil duduk di kursi panjang di ruang latihan stadion.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hiruma. "Sialan, Aku tidak yakin bisa fokus pada pertandingan nanti," keluh Hiruma pada dirinya sendiri.

Daisuke tergelitik mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau terdengar seperti pemain amatiran Hiruma?" ledeknya. "Apa yang mengganjal pikiranmu?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab.

"Ah ya... Ngomong-ngomong kemana Anezaki? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya belakangan ini?" lanjut Daisuke. "Sekarang pun dia tidak ada."

Daisuke melihat ke Hiruma yang menunduk berpikir sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa... Terjadi sesuatu? kalian putus?" tanya Daisuke ragu.

Hiruma langsung menoleh tajam. "Putus? Kita bahkan belum memulai apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa putus, sialan!?"

"Tapi kemarin..." sahut Daisuke yang sama kebingungannya. "Kau menyebut-nyebut soal tunangan di TV kemarin. Kupikir kalian sudah bertunangan?"

"Sialan! Dia bahkan belum menerimaku," balas Hiruma.

Daisuke mengerutkan keningnya berpikir. "Apa... jangan-jangan dia tidak suka kalau kau menyebutnya tunangan?"

Hiruma berpikir dengan kata-kata Daisuke barusan. Dia memang tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Tapi apa berarti Mamori tidak mau menerimanya, jadi dia tidak mau bertemu Hiruma lagi.

Daisuke menghela napasnya panjang. Merasa iba dengan juniornya ini. Karena Seumur hidup dia mengenal Hiruma, tidak pernah sekali pun dia melihat Hiruma kesulitan mengenai wanita. Tapi sekarang ini, Hiruma mengalaminya.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Daisuke.

"Dia tidak mengangkat teleponku," jawab Hiruma.

"Kalau begitu temui dia. Biar semuanya jelas," sarannya sambil menepuk pundak Hiruma.

.

.

Pertandingan telah usai. Sorak sorai penonton bergemuruh di stadion. Hiruma membuka pelindung kepalanya, masih dengan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Tidak lama kemudian, dia berlari keluar lapangan dan masuk ke dalam stadion menuju ruang ganti. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di lapangan yang melihatnya keheranan. Dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Mamori.

Di dalam ruangan, Hiruma dengan cepat membuka pelindung lengan, bahu, dan lututnya, lalu berganti baju. Dengan sembarangan Hiruma memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas. Dia lalu mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas ke parkiran mobil.

.

.

Empat puluh menit Hiruma tempuh dari stadion sampai ke rumah orang tua Mamori. Hiruma tidak memikirkan tempat lain selain kesini, karena disinilah tempat terakhir kali Mamori bilang kepada Hiruma sebelum dia pergi.

Hiruma menekan bel dua kali. Dia melihat ke jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam setengah sepuluh malam. Memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkunjung, pikir Hiruma.

Hiruma berniat pergi, namun dia melihat pintu rumah terbuka dan ayah Mamori muncul disana.

"Hiruma?" ujar ayah Mamori. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Saya mencari Mamori," jawab Hiruma.

"Apa dia tidak ada di apartemennya?" tanya ayah Mamori dengan wajah khawatir.

"Saya belum kesana. Kalau begitu permisi," ujar Hiruma, berniat pergi lagi.

"Sebentar Hiruma," tahan ayah Mamori. "Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan."

Hiruma duduk di ruang tamu bersama ayah Mamori.

"Jadi setelah pertandingan tadi kamu langsung kemari?" tanya ayah Mamori.

"Yah..."

"Saya terkesan," ujar ayah Mamori. "Saya melihatnya di TV, kamu langsung berlari keluar lapangan seusai pertandingan tadi. Kupikir ada apa,"

Ibu Mamori tersenyum kepada Hiruma seraya menyajikan kopi kepadanya. Dia kemudian duduk di sebelah suaminya.

"Jadi..." lanjut ayah Mamori. "Apa benar kamu mencintai Mamori?"

Hiruma kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Tapi seharusnya dia tidak kaget, karena pasti mereka sudah tahu dari Mamori. Namun, dia tidak menyangka ayah Mamori akan terus terang seperti ini.

"Ya," jawab Hiruma yakin. "Dan saya minta izin, saya ingin menikahinya."

Ayah Mamori mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Hiruma. "Lantas apa hubunganmu dengan artis Arisawa Mayu?"

Hiruma berpikir tentang jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya. "Tidak ada hubungan khusus. Hanya sekedar kenalan."

"Tapi Saya rasa Mamori tidak menganggapnya seperti itu," balasnya.

Hiruma berpikir dengan pernyataan itu.

"Saya tidak tahu seberapa kecewa Mamori saat dia melihatmu di TV kemarin. Yang saya tahu, tidak lama dia melihatmu, dia langsung mematikan TV-nya."

Hiruma terdiam mendengarkan.

"Dia menangis di kamarnya," sahut Sang Ibu.

Kedua lelaki di ruangan itu langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"Mamori menangis?" ulang ayah Mamori dengan nada kesal.

Ibunya hanya balas mengangguk.

Hiruma mendapat tatapan tajam dari ayahnya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Hiruma?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

Hiruma masih berpikir keras. Dia sungguh tidak paham dengan semuanya. "Apa Mamori sempat mendengar saya bicara di TV?"

Ayah Mamori mengangkat bahunya. "Dia langsung mematikan TV tidak lama saat melihatmu disana."

"Saya akan menemuinya. Dia harus mendengar penjelasan saya."

"Jangan," cegah ayah Mamori.

Hiruma mengerutkan keningnya hendak protes.

"Saya tidak mengizinkanmu bertemu dengannya malam ini," cegah Ayah Mamori. "Temui dia besok pagi," ujarnya.

Hiruma memandangi kedua orangtua Mamori. "Terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

.

.

Hiruma merasa dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan. Baru kali ini dia terjebak rencananya sendiri. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk tidak memikirkan dampak lain dari dirinya yang muncul di acara itu bersama Arisawa. Dan sekarang Mamori telah salah paham dan menghindarinya.

Walaupun begitu, ada sedikit kelegaan di hati Hiruma. Awalnya dia mengira kalau Mamori tidak suka dengan pernyataannya mengenai tunangan itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Mamori tidak sempat mendengarnya. Hiruma masih punya harapan, jika Mamori menghindarinya karena kecewa melihat dirinya dengan Arisawa kemarin.

Hiruma harus membuat semuanya jelas. Dia sangat ingin Mamori jujur dengan perasaannya. Entah dengan cara apa. Hiruma telah mengerahkan segalanya agar wanita itu mencintainya. Jadi Hiruma tidak akan menyerah disini.

Hiruma akan menemui Mamori besok pagi. Dia tidak peduli dengan latihan paginya. Karena Hiruma tahu mana yang lebih penting. Mamori lah yang terpenting di hidupnya.

.

.

Mamori terbangun di pagi hari dengan wajah kalutnya. Jika dibilang tidak punya pekerjaan, seperti inilah rasanya. Entah sudah berapa hari Mamori tidak datang ke asrama, dia tidak menghitungnya.

Mamori tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa saat bertemu dengan Hiruma kalau dia pergi ke asrama. Mamori tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja, mengingat dia terlalu kecewa dan tidak ingin diperlihatkannya. Karena Mamori tidak punya hak untuk kecewa ataupun marah Kepada Hiruma. Ya... Mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Hiruma berhak berhubungan dengan siapa pun.

Mamori beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Dengan malas dia memandangi dirinya di cermin. Air mata tergenang kala itu juga. Sudah pasti dia terpikirkan sesuatu. Untuk apa Hiruma memilih dirinya jika ada wanita secantik Arisawa di dekatnya. Mamori tidak perlu bermimpi terlalu jauh.

Selesai menyikat gigi dan membasuh mukanya. Mamori mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ada panggilan masuk dari Hiruma. Sudah pasti dia menghubunginya. Bagaimana tidak dia tidak menghubunginya, orang itu terlalu bergantung padanya. Jadi tentu saja Hiruma merasa kehilangan karena tidak ada yang mengurus segala kebutuhannya.

Ponsel berhenti berdering. Dia mengambil ponselnya. Sudah berapa puluh kali Hiruma menghubunginya. Mamori tidak peduli. Dia juga tidak ingin membaca pesan darinya. Karena hal itu hanya akan membuatnya tambah kecewa dan akan kembali kalut lagi. Karena tentu saja, seseorang pasti tidak suka diberi harapan lebih, dan langsung dijatuhkan begitu saja. Seperti Hiruma yang sudah jelas mempermainkannya.

Beberapa menit berselang, bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Mamori sedikit ragu untuk melihatnya, karena sudah terbesit siapa orang yang ada di balik pintu itu.

Bel pintu berbunyi lagi. Mamori mendekat dan melihat selembar kertas yang ada di depan pintu. Dia lalu menunduk dan mengambilnya.

 _Aku tahu kau di dalam. Bukalah pintunya. Ada yang ingin aku jelaskan._

Begitulah isi kertas itu. Selang beberapa detik, Mamori melihat kertas lagi yang baru masuk dari celah pintu.

 _Aku ingin melihatmu. Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini._

Mamori tersenyum kecil membacanya. Tapi mengingat dia tengah kecewa, Mamori menahan luapan perasaannya. Dengan ragu Mamori lalu membuka pintunya.

Hiruma melihat pintu terbuka, dan kelegaan memenuhi dadanya. Namun semua sirna seketika saat Mamori hanya membuka sedikit karena dia menguncinya dengan rantai pengaman.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Mamori berusaha terdengar wajar.

"Buka pintunya," ujar Hiruma.

"Cepat katakan. Aku mendengarnya," balas Mamori.

"Sialan, Mamori. Buka pintunya atau aku akan dobrak," kesal Hiruma.

Beberapa detik berselang, Pintu kembali tertutup dan terkunci. Hiruma yang kesal langsung memukul pintu. Tidak keras, tapi cukup membuat Mamori merasakan kekesalan dan penyesalan Hiruma.

Mamori bersandar di pintunya. Dia menatap kejauhan sambil merenungkan plilhannya. Kenapa Mamori sekesal ini. Padahal Hiruma bukan miliknya. Mamori bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi kenapa dia merasa sesakit ini.

Mamori mendengar langkah kaki Hiruma yang menjauh. Mamori terduduk di depan pintu sambil meringkuk memeluk kakinya. Pelupuk mata Mamori sudah bisa menahannya lagi. Air mata bergulur membasahi pipinya.

Mengapa sesulit ini. Dia sangat ingin berlari dan menyusul Hiruma. Memeluknya dan menumpahkan semua isi hatinya. Tapi raga Mamori tidak mengizinkannya. Dia hanya diam meratapi pilihannya.

Apakah ini pilihan yang tepat?

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Side Note :

Rupanya banyak yang kesal dengan Hiruma di chapter sebelumnya. Jangan doong... Apa masih kesal? Apa sekarang giliran Mamori yang bikin kalian gregetan? XD

Cuma mau kasih tahu. Saat menulis ini, saya berpikir untuk membuat yang sedih-sedih agar kalian terombang-ambing (apa deh). Lalu saya ingat, genre fic ini bukan hurt/comfort XD jadinya saya batalin.

Jangan lupa... 25 review guys.. Biar ramai.

Oiya... Ini bukan chapter terakhir, jadi masih ada next chapter lagi (Jelas lah... Masih gantung gitu XD)

Salam : De


	10. Chapter 10

Hai guys... Maaf baru bisa update hari ini. Kemarin bukannya lupa, tapi lagi banyak kegiatan jadi belum sempat update.

Okeey... Ini lah chapter yang kalian tunggu-tunggu~!

.

Chapter 10

.

.

Dua hari sudah berselang sejak Hiruma mendatangi apartemennya waktu itu. Sejak kejadian itu, rasa tertekan terus menghantui Mamori. Dia menolak untuk mendengar penjelasan Hiruma, menolak untuk bertemu dengannya. Apa Mamori sudah begitu kejam terhadap Hiruma.

Selama dua hari itu, Mamori tidak keluar dari apartemennya. Beruntung dia punya persediaan bahan makanan yang banyak di kulkas. Hiruma pun tidak terdengar mendatangi apartemennya lagi. Tentu saja ada rasa kecewa. Tapi sejak kapan penyesalan selalu datang lebih awal. Sekarang Mamori tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Karena Hiruma jelas sudah menyerah terhadapnya.

Karena tidak ada yang bisa Mamori kerjakan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar mencari udara segar. Dia menikmati waktu luangnya dengan makan siang dan bercengkrama bersama Sara dan Ako di kafe dekat Saikyodai. Setelah selesai dia menyempatkan diri mengunjungi klub Amefuto dan melihat junior-juniornya latihan sore.

Mamori masuk ke gerbang dan duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan. Hanya ada empat orang disana. Termasuk Yamato yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya di sebelah Mamori.

"Sendirian, senpai?" tanya Yamato. Tidak menoleh dan masih mengikat sepatunya.

"Hm...," jawab Mamori mengangguk.

"Dimana Kapten Hiruma?" tanyanya lagi sudah berdiri sambil membiasakan sepatunya dan menghadap ke Mamori.

Mamori mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Mana kutahu."

Yamato bertolak pinggang. Dia berpikir sesaat sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Janggal sekali rasanya melihatmu tidak bersama Kapten."

"Apa aku harus bersamanya?" balas Mamori dengan malas.

"Ya. Kalian itu sudah satu paket," canda Yamato dan tersenyum. "Aku masuk ke lapangan dulu," dan Yamato berlari menuju lapangan.

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Yamato. Alih-alih ingin melupakan sejenak tentang Hiruma, dia justru dibuat untuk terus mengingatnya. Tapi memang pilihan yang salah jika ingin melupakan Sang Iblis tetapi malah pergi ke tempat kenangan mereka.

"Hai Anezaki-san," sapa Akaba yang baru saja datang.

Mamori tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke Akaba.

"Menunggu Hiruma?" tanya Akaba sambil berjalan menuju Mamori.

Mamori mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa... Dia disini?"

Akaba lalu duduk di sebelah Mamori. "Aku tidak tahu. Biasanya kamu selalu menunggunya disini sementara Hiruma pergi menemui dosennya, Ya kan?"

"Aku tidak sedang bersamanya," balas Mamori.

Dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi dari jawaban ketus yang diberikan Mamori.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Akaba memperhatikan raut wajah Mamori. "Kupikir kalian sudah bertunangan."

Mamori terdiam sambil berpikir keras. "Apa yang kamu bicarakan?"

"Di acara penghargaan waktu itu Hiruma menyebut-nyebut soal tunangannya," jawab Akaba. "Yah... Dia tidak menyebutkan siapa, tapi aku tidak terpikirkan wanita lain, selain kamu, Anezaki-san."

"Mungkin Arisawa Mayu," sahut Mamori asal.

Akaba menggeleng. "Tidak. Karena seratus persen aku yakin kalau tunangan yang dimaksud Hiruma bukan Arisawa Mayu," jelas Akaba. "Apa kamu tidak menontonnya?"

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Menonton apa?"

Akaba lalu mencari sesuatu di ponselnya. Tidak lama kemudian dia lalu menunjukkan sebuah video ke Mamori. Dengan ragu Mamori mulai menontonnya. Karena dia tahu, itu adalah video acara penghargaan waktu itu.

 _"Jadi benar yang dikabarkan? Kalau kalian punya hubungan khusus?"_

 _"Yaa... Tidak berlebihan seperti yang diberitakan. Tidak seperti itu,"_

 _"Lantas hubungan apa? Saya lihat kalian sudah dekat, Bukannya pemirsa di rumah dan disini juga penasaran? Benar begitu?"_

 _"Hiruma-san sudah aku anggap seperti kakakku. Kalian semua tahu aku anak tunggal, jadi aku sangat menghormati dan menganggumi Hiruma-san layaknya kakakku,"_

 _"Benar begitu Hiruma-san?"_

 _"Ya... Benar, Lagipula aku sudah punya tunangan. Dia jelas tidak suka dengan berita itu."_

 _"Kita baru saja dengar berita ekslusif! Oke kita simpan itu untuk para wartawan. Baiklah. Terima kasih Arisawa-san dan Hiruma-san..."_

Mamori berpikir dalam-dalam menonton video itu. Percakapan ini terjadi tepat setelah Mamori mematikan televisinya waktu itu. Bagaimana dia bisa melewati hal seperti ini? Mamori bahkan sudah bertindak bodoh karena kesalahpahamannya.

"Jadi menurutmu siapa wanita itu kalau bukan dirimu?" sahut Akaba.

Mamori menyadarkan dirinya kembali. Dia lalu membalas dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Bisa saja orang lain."

Akaba menyipitkan matanya curiga sambil menatap Mamori. "Tapi melihat dari reaksimu, aku yakin kalau wanita itu adalah kamu, Anezaki-san."

"Yah... Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Hiruma sangat mencintaimu. Aku yakin itu."

Mamori hanya tersenyum pilu mendengarnya.

"Pernahkah dia mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Akaba.

Mamori mengangguk ragu.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berdua masih belum berpacaran?" tanya Akaba. "Apa kamu tidak menyukainya?"

Mamori menengadahkan kepalanya menatap ke langit. "Aku sangat mencintainya, Akaba-san. Sampai aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri," ujarnya lepas. Dia tidak ingin menahan perasaannya lagi.

"Harusnya kamu katakan itu kepada Hiruma. Jadi dia tidak terlihat kacau seperti itu."

Mamori melihat Akaba dengan wajah bingungnya. Mendapatinya yang tengah memandang jauh ke belakang Mamori.

"Kau dengar itu Hiruma? Kau puas?" sahutnya tersenyum kepada seseorang yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang mereka.

.

.

Dengan terkejut Mamori menoleh ke belakangnya. Dia melihat Hiruma yang berdiri di ambang gerbang lapangan dengan tatapan serius ke arahnya. Sontak Mamori langsung berdiri. Dia berlari dengan tergesa melewati Hiruma yang terus mengamatinya.

Hiruma melihat Mamori berlari melewatinya. Dia tidak menghentikan Mamori. Hiruma hanya menoleh ke belakang sambil menghela napasnya.

"Jangan sampai lepas lagi," sahut Akaba.

Hiruma hanya menganggukkan kepala seraya berterima kasih kepada Akaba. Dia lalu berbalik dan mengikuti Mamori. Sementara Mamori tidak menyadari kalau dia berlari ke arah ruang klub, sehingga memudahkan Hiruma untuk mencapainya.

Hiruma membuka pintu dan melihat tiga orang di dalam, yaitu Taka, Jumonji, dan Satoshi. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan Mamori bersembunyi. Yaitu ruang ganti.

"Keluar semua," perintah Hiruma.

"Apa kalian sedang main petak umpet, Kapten?" sahut Taka.

"Apa yang terjadi Senpai?" tanya Jumonji sama kebingungannya saat melihat Mamori yang tiba-tiba menerobos dan masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Keluar saja."

Para junior langsung menuruti perintah Sang Kapten. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, sekarang tinggal Hiruma sendiri di dalam ruangan. Dia lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menghindariku, _heh_?" tanya Hiruma di depan pintu ruang ganti.

Tidak ada balasan dari Mamori.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan mendobrak kamar apartemenmu. Tapi kalau pintu ini, aku tidak akan ragu lagi untuk mendobraknya."

"Katakan saja apa maumu," sahut Mamori.

"Kau tahu apa mauku," jawab Hiruma.

Mamori tidak membalas lagi.

"Aku butuh melihatmu. Buka pintunya Mamori," pinta Hiruma.

Mamori terdiam. Dia yakin sekali kalau ini baru pertama kalinya dia mendengar Hiruma memohon dengan suara lembut seperti ini. Dengan hati yang perlahan meluluh, Mamori membuka pintunya.

Seolah mendapatkan angin segar, Hiruma mendapatkan kelegaan. Dia pun kemudian masuk ke dalam. Hiruma melihat Mamori yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatku, _heh_?" sahut Hiruma.

Dia perlahan mendekat ke Mamori. Sekarang Hiruma sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Mencoba menahan keinginan untuk memeluk Mamori.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku mencintaimu?" lirihnya dengan suara terluka.

Mamori tetap terdiam sambil menahan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Tapi kau sudah salah paham. Kenapa kau tidak dengar dulu apa yang kukatakan di acara kemarin?"

"Apa penting?" balas Mamori dingin.

Hiruma yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya, perlahan memeluk Mamori dari belakang. Dia memejamkan matanya di pundak Mamori, meluapkan semua perasaannya. Mamori tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia hanya diam terpaku saat Hiruma tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Katakan kalau kau cemburu," sahut Hiruma. "Jangan bersikap seperti ini padaku, sialan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Mamori merasakan debaran di dadanya yang tidak tertahankan. "Ya. Aku cemburu," balas Mamori lirih. "Aku kecewa Youichi. Kenapa kamu bersamanya... Kenapa dia menggandeng tanganmu... Kenapa kamu tidak bilang apa-apa padaku."

Mamori menahan suaranya yang sudah bergetar. Dia mulai meneteskan air mata dan dengan segera menghapusnya.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa jika harus bersaing dengannya," lanjut Mamori lagi. "Tapi aku tidak suka kamu bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin membagimu dengan siapapun."

Hiruma menyinggungkan senyumannya. "Katakan kau mencintaiku, maka aku selamanya milikmu."

Air mata Mamori kembali menetes perlahan. Hiruma membalik tubuh Mamori sehingga mereka berdiri berhadapan. Dia lalu menghapusnya dari kedua pipi Mamori.

Beberapa detik kemudian Mamori memeluk Hiruma erat. Dia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hiruma pun membalas pelukan Mamori dan membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Apa sesulit itu, _heh_?"

"Jangan bersama wanita lain lagi," sahut Mamori.

"Yah..."

"Janji?"

Hiruma merenggangkan pelukannya. Dia menunduk melihat Mamori sambil tersenyum. "Lihat siapa yang sekarang bersikap posesif?"

"Janji!"

" _keh_... Seperti kau pernah melihatku dengan perempuan lain saja," balas Hiruma.

Mamori memandangi wajah Hiruma. Dia meletakkan telapak tangan ke pipi Hiruma. "Berapa hari kamu tidak tidur?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hiruma mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tapi dia terlalu fokus dengan sepasang bola mata indah yang memandanginya. Tatapan yang sangat dia rindukan. Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya dan menangkap bibir Mamori. Hiruma lalu menciumnya dengan lembut dan dalam. Seolah membayar semua kerinduan yang selama ini menyiksanya.

Mamori berjinjit dengan lengan Hiruma yang menopang dirinya. Mamori tidak tahu bahwa dia bisa mencium sang iblis dengan begitu dalam seperti ini. Mamori menginginkannya. Dia ingin berada di dalam pelukan Hiruma, merasakan kehangatan, dan mencium aroma tubuhnya.

Mamori melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mulai mengatur napasnya. Dia menatap dalam-dalam mata Hiruma, yang masih terus memandanginya.

Hiruma menciumnya kembali. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya, dia memeluk erat Mamori sambil terus menikmati bibirnya. Mereka kemudian melepaskan ciumannya.

Mamori menangkup pipi Hiruma dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia lalu tersenyum. "Aku menyayangimu, Hiruma Youichi," lirih Mamori.

Hiruma tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku juga menyayangimu, asisten sialanku."

Hiruma lalu memeluk Mamori lagi dengan segala kelegaan dan gembiranya. Dia mencium ujung kepala Mamori. "Akhirnya kau jadi milikku."

.

.

Hiruma mengikuti Mamori menaiki tangga sampai mereka tiba di depan kamar apartemen Mamori.

Mamori tersenyum dan menghadap Hiruma. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," ujar Mamori.

Mamori lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan hendak melangkah masuk, namun tangan Hiruma memegang pergelangan tangannya. Mamori kembali menoleh. Dia menatap Hiruma dengan wajah bertanya.

"Aku ingin tidur disini," sahut Hiruma.

Mamori terdiam berpikir. Karena tidak biasanya Hiruma bersikap seperti ini.

"Seminggu lebih aku tidak melihatmu. Aku tidak mau berpisah secepat ini," keluh Hiruma, terdengar merajuk.

Mamori menahan tawanya dengan senyuman. "Bagaimana dengan latihanmu besok pagi?"

"Kau lupa besok hari liburku?"

Mamori mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. "Hm... Baiklah. Kamu boleh tidur disini."

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam dan Mamori menutup pintunya.

"Mandilah. Agar kamu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

Hiruma tidak membantah dan menuruti perkataan Mamori. Mamori pun meletakkan tas di atas meja rias. Dia lalu menyiapkan baju Hiruma yang pernah dia pinjam dulu. Setelah itu dia mulai mengambil baju ganti untuknya. Kemudian Mamori menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan susu hangat untuk Hiruma.

Tidak lama berselang, Hiruma selesai dari mandinya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Dia lalu memakai baju yang telah disediakan sambil melihat Mamori keluar dari dapur dengan segelas susu di tangannya.

Hiruma mengernyitkan dahinya. "Untukku, _heh_?"

"Kamu sudah minum kopi di kafe tadi. Jadi malam ini susu hangat agar kamu bisa pulas tidur," jawab Mamori. "Jangan bilang tidak."

"Terserah."

"Aku mandi dulu," ujar Mamori. "Segera minum susunya."

Hiruma duduk di sofa sambil meminum susunya. Dengan tiga kali tegukan susu itu langsung habis. Hiruma lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa sambil perlahan memejamkan matanya. Tidak lama kemudian Hiruma sudah tertidur pulas.

Setelah selesai mandi, Mamori melihat Hiruma yang sudah tidur di sofa. Dia lalu mengambil selimut untuk Hiruma dan memasangkannya. Mamori pun mematikan lampu dan menuju ke tempat tidur.

Mamori memosisikan dirinya dengan nyaman di dalam selimut. Tidak lama setelah itu Hiruma terbangun dan menyadari ruangan yang sudah gelap. Dia lalu bangkit dan duduk di sofa, sambil memandang lurus ke Mamori yang tengah nyaman di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidur di sofa, _heh_?" sahut Hiruma, membuat Mamori menyadari kalau Hiruma terbangun dari tidur.

"Memang mau tidur dimana lagi?" balas Mamori.

Hiruma pun bangkit dan berjalan ke tempat tidur. Mamori hanya menatapnya waspada saat Hiruma ikut berbaring dan masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Kasur ini hanya untuk satu orang, Youichi," protes Mamori.

"Tapi cukup untuk kita berdua," balas Hiruma dan menempatkan dirinya nyaman sambil memeluk Mamori.

Mamori berusaha untuk tetap tenang karena begitu dekat dengan Hiruma.

"Kau wangi," sahut Hiruma. "Mantra apa yang kau gunakan, _heh_ , sehingga aku tidak bisa lepas darimu?"

Mamori merasakan wajahnya yang memerah. Mendengar suara Hiruma yang berbisik di telinganya, ditambah dirinya yang tengah berkemul di dada bidang Hiruma.

"Jantungmu berdebar kencang," ledek Hiruma lagi dengan tersenyum puas.

Mamori menutup matanya dan tersipu malu. "Apa bisa kamu langsung tidur saja?"

Hiruma tambah memeluk Mamori erat karena kegemasannya. "Nyaman rasanya bisa tidur sambil memelukmu seperti ini."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku tidur sambil memelukmu," sahut Mamori.

"Ini bukan pertama kali."

Mamori menatap bingung ke Hiruma seraya meminta jawaban.

"Setiap kita tidur bersama, kau tanpa sadar selalu memelukku seolah aku guling."

Mamori mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa aku tidak sadar?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahu. "Karena setiap aku terbangun, aku selalu menyingkirkanmu. Jadi saat kau bangun, kau tidak menyadarinya."

"Jadi sekarang kamu mau menyingkirkanku juga?"

Hiruma mengangkat kepala dan bertopang pada telapak tangannya sambil menatap Mamori. "Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini," jawabnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Hiruma menyentuh dagu Mamori dan mulai mencium bibirnya. Hiruma menindih Mamori dengan tubuhnya dan menikmati setiap sentuhan mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian Hiruma melepaskan ciumannya. Dia memandangi wajah Mamori lekat-lekat. Begitu bersyukur karena Mamori juga mencintainya. Lelaki yang penuh kekurangan, dan Mamori mau menerima dirinya apa adanya. Dia mencium hidung Mamori dan perlahan mengecup keningnya.

Mamori tersenyum mendapati kelembutan Hiruma. Dia kemudian melingkarkan lengan ke leher Hiruma dan membawanya kembali berbaring. Mamori tersenyum bahagia. Dia lalu memeluk Hiruma dengan nyaman. Mamori mulai memejamkan matanya. Dia mendapati aroma khas Hiruma yang melingkupi dirinya. Mamori merasa aman, karena mendapati Hiruma bersamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Youichi. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Side Note :

Hai... Tenang. Ini bukan chapter terakhir.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu rajin review di setiap chapternya. Kalian memang luar biasa!

Jangan bosan-bosan untuk menulis sepatah dua patah kata di kolom review-nya XD

Nantikan chapter terakhir yang akan di update segera.

Salam : De


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Last Chapter)

.

.

 _ **Beberapa Hari Kemudian ...**_

Jumonji berjalan ke pinggir lapangan untuk beristirahat. Dia meneguk minum dari botolnya sambil duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan. Matanya lalu menoleh ke luar lapangan dan mendapati sepasang pemuda yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

Jumonji memerhatikan mereka. Melihat mereka berjalan berdampingan seperti itu bukan lagi hal yang baru. Tapi tetap saja, hal itu masih menarik perhatian Jumonji mengapa kedua seniornya ini tidak menjalin hubungan saja. Mata Jumonji tidak lepas dari mereka saat keduanya berhenti dan berdiri berhadapan.

Jumonji melihat Mamori mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti lembaran kertas. Dia lalu memberikannya ke Hiruma. Mereka tampak berbincang sebentar. Jumonji menggelengkan kepala karena melihat Mamori yang tengah mengeluarkan omelannya. Jumonji lalu terpaku saat melihat Hiruma mencubit pipi Mamori dengan cengiran khasnya, lalu berganti dengan kecupan ringan di pipi Mamori.

Jumonji menyinggungkan senyumannya. "Akhirnya mereka bersama juga," sahut Jumonji.

Jumonji lalu meletakkan kembali botol minumnya dan kembali ke lapangan.

.

.

"Lupakan saja Atlet Hiruma, Mayu-san," ujar Yukiko.

Mayu masih berkutat di kasurnya dan enggan untuk meninggalkannya. "Aku tidak memikirkannya," bantah Arisawa.

"Kamu pikir sudah berapa tahun aku kerja padamu?"

Arisawa menghela napas dan makin memeluk bantalnya. "Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan saat awal melihat sikapnya masuk ke ruangan waktu itu. Dia jelas-jelas tidak tertarik padaku. Bahkan terkejut pun tidak."

"Dan kamu pun benar-benar pintar berakting," balas Yukiko.

Mayu menghela napasnya lagi. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa melupakannya."

"Lupakanlah. Masih banyak lelaki yang lebih baik darinya."

"Dia begitu mencintai asistennya. Dia bahkan tidak tergoda padaku," sahutnya lagi tidak peduli dengan ucapan Yukiko. "Beruntungnya wanita itu."

Yukiko menghela napas kesal. Dia lalu mengibaskan selimut dari tubuh Arisawa. "Berhenti mengeluh," tegasnya. "Sudah lewat dua minggu kamu begini. Aku sudah membatalkan jadwalmu selama itu. Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi untukmu malas-malasan."

Arisawa bangun dengan malas dan memandang manja ke Yukiko. "Teganya kamu Yukiko-san," rengeknya.

"Dengar. Masih banyak atlet Amefuto yang lebih tampan darinya. Lagipula apa bagusnya dia. Wajahnya saja terlihat seram seperti itu. Apalagi sikapnya"

Arisawa menjungurkan mulutnya. "Kalau begitu aku mau tidur lagi saja."

"Mayu-san!"

.

.

Sore hari Mamori baru saja kembali dari gedung utama klub menuju ke gedung asrama. Mamori menoleh sepintas ke lapangan melihat para atlet yang masih berlatih. Dia lalu melanjutkan jalannya tanpa singgah terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya di kamar Hiruma, Mamori memasukkan laporan yang dibawanya ke dalam laci. Dia lalu mengambil jaket sweater dan tasnya, kemudian keluar kembali.

Kali ini Mamori masuk ke lapangan dan berdiri sejenak disana. Dia menunggu Hiruma menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Mamori melambaikan tangannya meminta Hiruma untuk menghampirinya. Hiruma pun langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Sudah mau pulang, _heh_?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori mengangguk. "Ya. Besok aku tidak datang. Aku ingin menemani mama berbelanja."

" _Keh_..." ujar Hiruma. Hiruma terdiam sesaat lalu melanjutkan. "Apa kau bisa makan malam denganku?"

Mamori menyipitkan matanya curiga, karena tidak biasanya Hiruma bertanya kepadanya perihal makan malam.

"Bukan malam ini, tapi besok," lanjut Hiruma lagi merasa gelisah karena Mamori tidak kunjung menjawab.

"Kau tidak boleh bilang tidak karena aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Mamori masih menatapnya curiga. "Jangan bilang kamu ingin mel—"

Hiruma langsung menutup mulut Mamori. "Apa bisa kau jadi bodoh sedikit?"

"Okee... Aku akan pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Terserah..." balas Hiruma. "Tidak perlu pakai gaun. Pakai pakaian biasa saja."

"Dari mana aku punya gaun. Memang kamu pernah membelikanku."

" _Keh_. Nanti akan kubelikan," balasnya dengan sedikit jengkel.

Mamori tersenyum puas dan mengacak-acak Hiruma. "Kenapa jadi marah begitu?" balasnya. "Jadi besok malam aku kesini atau kau yang menjemputku?"

"Aku yang menjemputmu," jawab Hiruma.

"Baiklah. Sampai besok malam."

.

.

Dengan _dress turtle neck_ kasual berwarna kuning, Mamori membuka pintu untuk Hiruma.

Hiruma menatap Mamori beberapa saat.

"Kenapa? Aku cantik?" sahut Mamori tersenyum.

"Biasa saja," jawab Hiruma. "Ayo."

"Kamu tidak bawa bunga? Biasanya di film-film pria selalu membawa bunga jika ingin mengajak wanitanya makan malam."

"Untuk apa bawa bunga. Memang bunga bisa dimakan, _heh_? Sudah ayo cepat. Aku lapar."

"Ma.. Aku pergi dulu," teriak Mamori ke dalam rumah. Dia lalu menutup pintu dan berjalan mengikuti Hiruma ke mobil.

Tiga puluh menit mereka berkendara dan berhenti di sebuah di rumah yang tampak asing bagi Mamori.

"Ayo," ajak Hiruma sambil membuka kunci mobil.

Mamori melihat ke sekeliling sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kau mau turun atau tidak?"

"Ini... Dimana?"

"Rumah orangtuaku."

Mamori membelalakan matanya. "Kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau kita akan makan malam di rumah orangtuamu?"

Hiruma menghela napas. "Karena aku yakin akan seperti inilah reaksimu."

"Aku tidak bawa apa-apa."

"Kau tidak perlu bawa apa-apa," sahut Hiruma sambil turun dari mobil.

Mamori melihat dengan khawatir ke Hiruma yang mengitari mobil lalu membuka pintu mobil untuk Mamori.

"Youichi..." rajuk Mamori.

Hiruma menggenggam tangan Mamori dan menariknya keluar dari mobil. Mamori pun dengan enggan keluar dan Hiruma menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Mamori sambil memperlambat jalan mereka.

"Tidak ada yang tidak suka padamu, bodoh," sahut Hiruma.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu. Hiruma lalu memasukkan _password_ untuk membuka pintunya. Pintu terbuka dan mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga," sahut seseorang dari dalam rumah.

Mamori menoleh ke asal suara. Dia melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjangnya berjalan ke arah mereka. Mata Mamori tertuju pada bola mata hijau yang tidak terelakkan. Seorang wanita cantik yang hampir membuat Mamori tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya.

Mamori segera menyadarkan dirinya. "Selamat malam. Saya Anezaki Mamori," ujarnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Ibu Hiruma memegang lengan Mamori seraya menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Dia lalu memeluk Mamori lembut. "Salam kenal Mamori. Aku Yuuna. Ibunya Youichi."

Hiruma lalu melewati mereka dan berjalan lebih dulu ke dalam.

"Ayo. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

Yuuna menuntun Mamori sampai mereka tiba di ruang makan. Mamori melihat lelaki menatap tajam ke arahnya. Mamori yang dengan cepat menyadari siapa lelaki itu, segera membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat malam Paman. Saya Anezaki Mamori," sapa Mamori.

Ayah Hiruma hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Mamori tampak canggung menghadapi ayah Hiruma. Melihat versi yang lebih tua dari Hiruma, terlebih yang baru dikenalnya, membuat Mamori bersyukur ada Yuuna yang bisa mencairkan suasana.

Mereka lalu memulai makan malam yang diselingi dengan obrolan santai. Yuuna banyak bertanya pada Mamori. Tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka selama ini. Ayah Hiruma hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali menanggapi, begitu pun dengan Hiruma. Mamori jadi tahu dari mana sifat Hiruma berasal.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Mamori membantu Yuuna membereskan piring kotor di dapur. Mereka masih terus mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari acara televisi, resep masakan, sampai menceritakan masa kecil Hiruma.

"Aku ingat dulu saat Youichi kelas 2 SD. Dia berangkat sekolah dan terpeleset masuk ke parit," ceritanya sambil tertawa. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Akhirnya dia kembali lagi ke rumah dan memintaku mengantarkannya."

Mamori ikut tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku tidak bisa membayarkan wajahnya saat terjatuh. Tapi yang pasti lucu sekali."

"Aku ingin tertawa waktu itu melihatnya. Tapi aku tidak tega."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama membayangkan kejadian yang menimpa Hiruma cilik.

Mamori mendengar Hiruma berdeham dan masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Ayo ikut aku ke atas," ajak Hiruma kepada Mamori.

"Sebentar. Aku selesaikan ini dulu," balas Mamori sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Hiruma menatap ke Yuuna sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Jangan pernah cerita itu ke orang lain."

Yuuna tersenyum. "Kamu tidak perlu malu. Tetangga kita sudah tahu cerita itu."

Hiruma mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, keheranan dengan sifat ibunya.

"Sudah, Mamori. Biar aku saja yang melanjutkan," ujar Yuuna dan menggantikan Mamori di depan cucian piring.

Mamori lalu melepas sarung tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa?"

"Ayo cepat," paksa Hiruma sambil menggenggam tangan Mamori.

Mereka lalu berjalan melewati ruang makan dan menuju tangga untuk ke lantai dua.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Mamori di tengah tangga.

"Ke kamarku."

Mamori lalu menghentikan langkahnya sehingga membuat Hiruma menoleh dan menunduk melihatnya.

"Kenapa, _heh_?"

Mamori menjawab dengan kerutan di keningnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tidak pernah masuk ke kamarku. Kau sudah sering bolak-balik ke asramaku, bodoh. Bahkan kamar apartemenku."

Mamori tambah melotot dan menoleh ke belakang melihat ke ayah Hiruma yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Mamori lalu tersenyum kepadanya.

Hiruma tanpa peduli langsung melanjutkan jalannya lagi dan membawa Mamori bersamanya.

"Apa kamu tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan orangtuamu. Mereka akan berpikir kita akan melakukan macam-macam di dalam."

Hiruma membuka pintu kamarnya dan mereka masuk ke dalam. "Ya. Aku tidak peduli. Kita juga tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." Hiruma lalu menutup pintunya dan memandang jahil ke Mamori. "Atau kau mau kita berbuat macam-macam disini, _heh_?" usilnya sambil tersenyum.

Mamori tidak menggubris ucapan Hiruma dan langsung menggeser tubuhnya. Mamori lalu melihat-lihat kamar Hiruma. "Lumayan rapi. Kamu pasti jarang sekali kesini."

Mamori melihat ke foto-foto yang tertempel di dinding kamar Hiruma. Mamori tersenyum melihatnya. Karena itu adalah foto-foto kemenangan Deimon Devil Bats yang pertama. Pandangan Mamori terhenti pada foto dirinya yang sedang tersenyum menggunakan jaket Deimon dan memegang medali di tangannya. Dia ingat saat itu memang dia telah difoto oleh Suzuna.

Dulu Mamori sempat bertanya-tanya kemana hasil foto ini. Suzuna mengaku kalau hasil fotonya hilang. Namun nyatanya foto ini ada dan hasilnya sangat bagus.

Mamori mengambil foto tersebut dan menoleh ke Hiruma yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kamu menyimpan foto ini?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada alasan khusus."

Mamori memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hiruma langsung merebut foto itu dan kembali menempelkannya di dinding. Dia kemudian menarik sebuah tali di langit-langit dan sebuah tangga mendarat di lantai.

"Naiklah," ujar Hiruma.

Mamori melirik ke Hiruma lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tinggal naik saja, bodoh."

Mamori menghela napas. "Kamu tidak lihat pakaianku?"

Hiruma memperhatikan _dress_ kuning Mamori dari atas sampai bawah. "Keh... Aku duluan. Aku tidak tanggung kalau kau sampai jatuh."

"Tidak akan."

Hiruma naik terlebih dahulu ke atas kemudian disusul oleh Mamori.

Sesampainya di atas, Mamori menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan terpana. Ternyata lantai di atas kamar Hiruma adalah sebuah ruangan dengan atap dan dinding kaca. Mamori melihat ke langit yang terpampang dengan sangat indah dari ruangan ini.

"Kamu yang men- _design_ ruangan ini?"

"Hm..," jawab Hiruma. "Aku memang jarang pulang. Tapi aku sengaja membuat ruangan ini agar aku bisa berpikir tenang."

Mamori berjalan mendekati dinding kaca dan menikmati pemandangan malam.

"Jadi ini yang mau kamu tunjukkan?" tanya Mamori.

Mamori yang tidak mendengar jawaban Hiruma, langsung menoleh dan melihat Hiruma mengambil sesuatu dari dalam meja laci di samping sofa. Mamori melihat kotak perhiasan berwarna hitam.

"Apa itu?"

Hiruma berjalan menghampiri Mamori. Dengan tatapan serius yang tertuju pada Mamori, Hiruma berdiri dengan kotak kecil hitam di tangannya. Dia lalu membukanya.

"Mamori. Menikahlah denganku."

Mamori memandangi cincin indah itu dengan harunya, lalu menatap ke Hiruma.

"Jangan diam saja, bodoh. Jawablah sesuatu. Apa kau tahu aku sedang gugup?"

Mamori tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata di ujung matanya. "Kamu tahu, ini sungguh tidak romantis."

"Aku tahu. Jangan menambah kegelisahanku, bodoh."

"Kalau begitu pakaikan," sahut Mamori.

Hiruma terdiam mendengarnya. "Kau mau menikah denganku?" ujarnya.

Mamori mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ya Youchi."

Hiruma lalu memakaikan cincin ke jari Mamori. Dia lalu mengecup lembut tangan Mamori kemudian membelai lembut pipinya. Mamori tersenyum. Dia lalu merapatkan diri dan memeluk Hiruma.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bersamamu seperti ini," lirih Mamori.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku," sahut Hiruma. "Jangan mendiamiku jika marah dan jangan meninggalkanku jika bosan."

"Tujuh tahun aku bersamamu. Aku mungkin akan marah, tapi aku tidak akan pernah bosan," balas Mamori lembut.

"Janji kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, _heh_?"

"Tergantung bagaimana sikapmu," balas Mamori. Merasa senang dengan menggoda Hiruma.

Hiruma merenggangkan pelukan mereka dan memandang kesal ke Mamori. "Kemarin kau membuatku berjanji, sialan. Sekarang giliranmu."

Mamori memberenggut mendapati Hiruma yang menyumpahinya. "Ya. Aku berjanji. Kenapa bicaramu kasar sekali. Aku ini pacarmu."

"Bukan... Kau calon istri sialanku."

.

.

The END

.

.

Side Note :

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersabar menunggu chapter terakhir.

Maaf karena telat sampai 2 bulan (?). Semoga endingnya tidak mengecewakan.

Jangan lupa favorite cerita ini dan berikan pendapat kalian mengenai fic ini di kolom komentar. Setiap review kalian sangat berharga bagi saya.

Okeey... Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutkan. Doakan saya semoga bisa cepat dapat ide dan menulis cerita lagi.

Terima kasih semuanyaaaa...

Salam : De


	12. Chapter 12

Holaa...

Haaai !

Selamat tahun baru 2020 !

Saya kembali lagi untuk menambah cerita-cerita Hirumamo. Apa ada yang kaget melihat "STUCK ON YOU" tiba-tiba update chapter baru? XD

Loh mana ceritanya?

Tenang... Santai... Jangan emosi apalagi memaki XD. Saya hanya ingin kasih tahu kalau cerita baru Hirumamo akan update jumat depan.

Jadi stay tune jumat depan. Dengan shipping yang sama. Genre yang sama. Dan author yang sama dengan judul SEVEN WISHES.

(Duh... Jadi ngartis gini)

Saya mau lihat masih adakah di antara kalian yang berlayar di shipping ini? Kalau ada ditunggu responnya.

Dan jangan lupa jumat depan ya... Seperti biasa, I Love Friday !

Bye.. See you on friday.

Salam : De


End file.
